


Disappearance.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [63]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Walker (TV 2021)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when both Mark and Reagan leave Gotham and head off to Austin,TX Will they find themselves new friends or will they miss the old ones.
Relationships: Angelique Martin/Ryan Wilder, Cordell Walker/Emily Walker, Kate Kane/Reagan, Kate Kane/Sophie Moore, Matthew Casey/Veracity (Pitch Perfect)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 60
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan/Batmoore one shot turned into a two chapter story i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at the Hold up Mark walks inside and looks around the room to make sure no ones there to see him as he gets to the counter he sits there and then orders his 

drink once he has it he nods at him and pays for it then he turns and walks off to go and make another customers drink. As he's sitting there he's looking at his phone 

and looking at the pictures of him and Veracity before she broke up with him to go and be with someone else. As he continues to look at the pictures of them together 

the very man she broke up with me for walks up to him and he closes out the screen then gets up and walks off. As he walks off he looks at him and knows Mark's annoyed 

with him.)

Ryan: You should of stayed away from her.

(He looks at her and can tell that both Ryan and her girlfriend are annoyed with him.)

Casey: I liked her and i wanted to be with her.  
Angelique: She had a boyfriend. You know it's amazing how you and Mark were so close and now he hates your damn guts. 

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Ryan: Babe come on. He's not worth another breath other then your ex wife and Brett would be very disappointed in you.

(He puts his head down.)

Mary: Guys come on he's not worth the energy.

(They nod their heads at her as they walk out of the bar and head off to another place where they don't feel the need to punch the man who stole Veracity away from 

Mark he follows him out of the bar.)

Casey: You know i was just telling her.

(Mark stops and turns to look at him then he walks over to him.)

Mark: It's fine if you tell her. But it's one thing to force her to break up with me in order for you get your five seconds in her bed.

(He looks at him taken back by what he said.)

Casey: Mark!  
Mark: You're girlfriend stealer Casey that's all you'll ever be to anyone around and everyone over at the firehouse now. So if you wanna keep your face attached your 

head stay the hell away from me. 

(He goes to grab him but Mark swings back and punches him sending him to the ground he looks up at him.)

Mark: Come at me again Captain girlfriend stealer.

(He gets up and attacks Mark sending them both into the dumpster. As they hit it someone calls in the GCPD who quickly turn on the Bat signal which sends Kate towards 

them as their fighting Mark throws him into the wall behind him as he hits it he goes after him again Mark's able to grab him and knees him in the stomach getting him 

to bend over and Mark throws him away he gets up to go after him only to have someone their garbling hook at him and pulls him back towards them. He looks up at her 

and then looks off annoyed as Mark sees the signal and knows who it is as she ties him and he goes to run only to have her quickly throw her cuff at him and cuff's him 

to the dumpster.)

Batwoman: The Crows are coming.  
Casey: Oh come on.

(Then she hears the sirens and quickly takes off as Mark stands there annoyed as Sophie and Tyler rush around the corner.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: I'm fine. Thanks to Batwoman.  
Tyler: Batwoman?

(Mark points up and then they both look up and laugh.)

Mark: I tried to walk away peacefully but he wouldn't let me.  
Sophie: So there was a fight?  
Mark: Yeah Batwoman came in and broke it up.  
Sophie: Go to Mary's clinic and get that looked at.  
Mark: I will. I'll see you guys at work tomorrow.  
Sophie: Okay. Mark!  
Mark: I heard and i would stay away from Reagan.  
Sophie: Noted. 

(He walks away from them as Sophie and Tyler walk over to Casey and get him up once he's up they take Kate's off and cuff him with one of their own. Once he's cuffed 

they take off towards their SUV. Later up on the roof where the bat light is Sophie's there waiting for her then she lands behind her getting her to turn and look at 

her.)

Sophie: Figured you want this back.

(She hands it to her as Kate takes the Cowl off and looks at her.)

Kate: Thanks.  
Sophie: You're welcome. And i talked to Mark.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: He said he tried to walk away peacefully.  
Kate: He wouldn't let him. I heard that part.  
Sophie: And he also told me to stay clear of Reagan.  
Kate: I would. I don't want to be the one who splits up a fight between you two.  
Sophie: I hear ya. But Kate.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: I didn't tell you how i still felt just to see if you'd break up with Reagan. I'm not Matt Casey.  
Kate: I know that. But wanting to be with is something I've been wanting since i got back to Gotham Sophie and i feel like if i don't give us another chance i could 

end up one day regretting it.

Sophie: Okay. But if you start feeling like this isn't something you want.  
Kate: You'll be the first to know.  
Sophie: Okay.

(She smiles at her as turns and walks off.)

Kate: Sophie!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Dinner tomorrow night?  
Sophie: Yeah sure.  
Kate: The diner?  
Sophie: Works for me.

(She smiles at her as she turns and walks off as Luke comes over the comms.)

Luke: (Comms) You sure that's such a good idea?  
Kate: (Comms) This is my second chance with Sophie Luke i'm not messing it up again.  
Luke: (Comms) Okay. Just don't rub it into Reagan's face. Like Matthew Casey is doing with Mark.  
Kate: (Comms) I won't.   
Luke: (Comms) Are right. Well i just got a call from Mary Mark's at her clinic getting looked over by her.  
Kate: (Comms) Okay.

(Then she puts the cowl back on and gets ready to leave and continue on with her rounds. Before she calls it a night and heads home for the night. Over at Mary's 

clinic she's cleaning up Mark's face as Ryan and Angelique stand behind him annoyed.)

Mary: You know you could off walked away.  
Mark: I tried he came after me.  
Mary: Oh.  
Mark: I mean yeah i turned around and decked him but. He had it coming.  
Mary: I know he did. He should of let it go like Sophie did after she told Kate how she still felt about her and Kate told her that her and Reagan had gotten back 

together.

Mark: They broke up again?  
Mary: But Sophie still didn't push for Kate to break up with her.  
Mark: You hold Sophie to higher standard then Casey?  
Mary: Yeah well. Unlike Casey i actually like Sophie.  
Mark: Even after what she did to Kate at Point Rock?  
Mary: No i'm still mad about that. But if Kate's willing to give her another chance.  
Mark: You are one understanding person there Mary.  
Mary: I try to be.

(He looks at her and laughs once she's finished he gets off of the bed and table and looks at her.)

Mark: Thank you.  
Mary: You're welcome. Just stay away from Matt Casey's fist.  
Mark: I will try and do that. I was thinking about leaving Gotham for awhile.  
Mary: For how long?  
Mark: I don't know. I guess until i can get use to Vera and Casey.  
Mary: Mark you're in love with her. You're never going to get use to it.  
Mark: I know that. You have?

(She looks back at Ryan and Angelique.)

Mary: I'm trying. I mean Angelique isn't so bad.  
Mark: She's really not.  
Mary: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. Well i'll see ya.  
Mary: Okay.

(He grabs up his coat and walks off to go back out to his truck.)

Angelique: Does Matt Casey ruin everything around here?  
Mary: He's been after my sister for months.  
Angelique: And looks like he finally got her. Even if it mean't pissing off someone whose use to be his bestfriend.

(They both look at her and nod their heads as Kate walks into the room.)

Mary: Mark just left.  
Kate: Oh okay.   
Mary: But you're here for another reason.  
Kate: Yeah. Mark had told me he was the Hold up?  
Mary: He was. He tried to walk away peacefully. But Captain prick wouldn't let him.

(She nods her head at her.)

Ryan: Angelique and Mary said somethings to him but you know how the man is?  
Kate: I do actually.  
Mary: So if Mark and Reagan left.  
Kate: I wouldn't blame them i really wouldn't.

(They nod their heads at her. Over the next couple of days both Mark and Reagan continue to try and get over their break up's but aren't having any luck with it so 

they both decide to up and leave Gotham hoping they can try and find a life away from Gotham and their ex's. On the road in Mark's truck their both talking and joking 

around until Reagan realizes they have no idea on where their going.)

Reagan: Do you even know where were going?  
Mark: No. But then again as long as it's not in Gotham i really don't care where we end up.  
Reagan: I hear Texas is nice this time of a year.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You wanna go to Texas?  
Reagan: It's that or New York. And i know you really don't want to deal with any mobs right now.  
Mark: I really don't. To be honest i really don't want to be anywhere. They'll be able to find us so soon. I wanna be away long enough to where i can get my head on 

straight.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: And wanna go somewhere where no one knows us.   
Reagan: Okay. So Texas it is.

(He looks at her and laughs as they continue on towards where their headed.)

Mark: Have any idea on where in Texas you wanna go?  
Reagan: Austin!

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Are right. It'll be a long trip.  
Reagan: I'm more than ready for it.  
Mark: Okay.

(He puts in the route the for Austin,TX and continue on their way.)

Reagan: Although if they really wanna look for us.  
Mark: Way a head of you. This is a burner phone.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Wow.  
Mark: Believe it or not. Even with it being short notice.  
Reagan: You thought of burner phones.  
Mark: Yeah. I turned mine off and it won't get turned back on until either one of us is ready to go back to Gotham.  
Reagan: Okay.

(As they continue onto Texas he looks around the landscape.)

Reagan: You wanna keep our names or change them?

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Well we can keep the names.  
Reagan: Just don't tell people our last names?  
Mark: Well we do wanna hide.  
Reagan: Mark i don't wanna hide away from the world.   
Mark: So we keep our first and last names.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Okay.

(She smiles at him.)

Six months later.

(It's been six months since both Mark and Reagan decided to leave Gotham in order to get away from their ex's and their boyfriend and girlfriend but do keep in touch 

with their families while being away from both Mark and Reagan have grown closer to each other and been trying to keep from doing the one thing they know could ruin 

their friendship in the end but what they don't realize is that people are starting to notice but they keep quiet. When their not working on a farm helping out a 

friend of Mark's well someone he had quickly became friends with. Both him and Reagan work in bar not to far from the farm and everything was going just fine until 

someone they both know showed up in Texas looking for them. Over at the bar Mark's making someones order when Reagan spots him and tells him. Once it's made he puts 

the drink down in front of him and takes the money and puts it in the til.)

Mark: You are right?  
Reagan: Casey!

(He looks at her and then over at the other end of the bar and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Boy he really is asking for trouble.  
Reagan: I knew we should of changed our last names.  
Mark: Well too late now. We can always leave.  
Reagan: He'll just follow us.

(He looks at her and nods his head over there. Then he looks up at who else just walked in.)

Mark: Well this is getting better and better.

(She looks over and then looks at Mark.)

Reagan: Damn it.  
Geri: You two are right?  
Mark: Not really? You remember the two people we left Gotham to get away from?  
Geri: Yeah.  
Mark: That's them over there.

(She looks over at them and then looks at them.)

Geri: I got em.  
Mark: Thank you.

(She nods her head at him as she walks off Mark looks at Reagan.)

Reagan: We're gonna be okay right?  
Mark: If she can raid of him we'll be just fine.

(She nods her head at him as Geri reaches Casey.)

Geri: Something i can help you with?  
Casey: Yeah.  
Geri: Okay. You gonna make me guess.

(Mark and Reagan are behind her trying to keep from laughing.)

Casey: Of course not. We're looking for a couple of people.  
Geri: Who?  
Severide: Mark Buchanan and Reagan Queen.

(As he says the names the friend Mark had made there walks up to them.)

Woman: Whose asking for them?

(They both turn and look at her.)

Severide: Lieutenant Kelly Severide and Captain Matt Casey CFD.  
Woman: You two are little far away from home aren't you?  
Severide: Yes ma'am we are.  
Woman: Why you looking for them? I don't think they've done anything that involves the CFD.  
Casey: They have friends and family who have been looking for them and want them to come home.  
Geri: Well if they were really their friends they would of come looking for them instead of you two. Now get the hell out of my bar.  
Severide: Now wait a minute.

(He goes to move forward but Casey grabs her arm which gets Mark to act and walks around the bar and grabs his arm away from her and walks him towards the exit and 

throws him out.)

Mark: You were told to leave.  
Casey: You go from top Crows Agent to a Bartender.  
Mark: If Herrmann can do it so can i. Now leave before i call the police.

(He looks at him and then says something that gets Mark to turn and look at him.)

Mark: What the hell is she looking for me for? She has you and she can keep you.

(He walks off again as he looks at him and then looks off as Severide walks out of the bar pushes him towards his truck.)

Mark: I know i told them.  
Geri: Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime. And you.

(She laughs at him.)

Emily: I couldn't help it.  
Mark: Emily Walker to the rescue.

(She laughs at him as he walks off and walks back behind the bar.)

Reagan: Her husband would be so proud.  
Mark: No shit.  
Reagan: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Now that I've let them know we're in Texas.  
Reagan: We can leave.  
Mark: No. If we leave they'll just follow us to where ever we go to next.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him as they get back to work. Later as their on their lunch break Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing 

the number he mutes it then then puts the phone away.)

Reagan: You can't keep ignoring her calls Mark. She's gonna end up getting a call from Casey telling her where we are.  
Mark: If he tells her.  
Reagan: You really think he's that big of a dick?  
Mark: He went months telling Veracity to break up with me in order for them to be together.  
Reagan: I know he did. I mean i'm glad Sophie didn't do that with me and Kate but. When she did it still hurt.  
Mark: Yeah but Sophie wouldn't of her and Kate being back together in your face like he was doing with Veracity.  
Reagan: True.  
Mark: I don't know. As much as i love being away from Gotham and being here.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: I just have a feeling if we stay here their gonna come back and start trouble.  
Reagan: You really think so?  
Mark: Yeah i do. But i know if we do leave. They'll just follow us to the next place we go to.  
Reagan: Mark!

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I don't know anymore. I mean we can leave.  
Reagan: But they'd just follow us.  
Mark: Yeah. What you wanna do?  
Reagan: I wanna stick around here i like it here.  
Mark: Okay. I mean their bound to get tired and finally leave but.  
Reagan: You really counting on that?  
Mark: Maybe.

(She laughs at him as they get back to their food. Over the next couple of weeks both Mark and Reagan remain in Texas along with Severide and Casey. With them still in 

Texas both Mark and Reagan both agree it's time to leave Austin,Tx behind and head out the following morning only to be stopped and he laughs at him. As the office 

walked up to the truck Mark looks at Reagan.)

Walker: What you two leaving without saying goodbye.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Walker: That's fine. If it's those two guys we can easily get raid of them.  
Mark: No offence they'll just come back and well.  
Walker: No no. I get it. Come back whenever you two can.  
Mark: Will do.

(Then he backs away from the truck and they drive off to go back to Gotham.)

Reagan: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: You don't wanna go back do you?  
Reagan: Not really. But i really don't want to stick around here if Casey and Severide are here.  
Mark: Well. We could go somewhere else. But it's in New York.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: New York really?  
Mark: It would make sure to Casey out of it.  
Reagan: He'd find away into it.  
Mark: Well Reagan it's either we stay here or we go back to Gotham.  
Reagan: I'm going to regret this.  
Mark: No. 

(He pulls the truck over and then turns it around to take them back to Austin.)

Reagan: You asshole.  
Mark: I know.  
Reagan: No wonder you and Kate are such good friends.  
Mark: Yeah being friends with Kate isn't what made me an asshole.  
Reagan: My brother.  
Mark: One of the many.

(She laughs at him. Over the next couple of month both Mark and Reagan remain in Texas until they both decide it's time to go back to Gotham.)

Mark: You sure you wanna go back?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: If we don't. Then they'll just keep sending people to try and find us. I mean i'm surprised my sister hasn't come looking for me.  
Mark: So far it's just been Casey and Severide.  
Reagan: But they did finally leave.  
Mark: Yeah but how long until they come back.

(She nods her head at him.)

Reagan: True.   
Mark: Anyway.

(He gets up to start packing his own things as she looks at him and can tell he doesn't wanna go back to Gotham.)

Reagan: Hey.

(She walks over to him and turns him to face.)

Mark: What?  
Reagan: I know going back to Gotham isn't something you want. But we can't stay away from it forever.  
Mark: I'm aware of that.  
Reagan: Besides who says Vera's even still with him after all of this time.  
Mark: Their still gonna be together doesn't matter what we want.  
Reagan: I know. But i mainly mean't Kate and Sophie.  
Mark: Well if i know Sophie. She more an likely let Kate go if she wanted out of the relationship.  
Reagan: Too bad captain prick wouldn't be so nice.  
Mark: Yeah. How is it you ended up with the ex who has a girlfriend with a heart. And mine ended up with a tool.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: And two of them at that.  
Mark: Oh yeah.

(She smiles at him as he gets back to packing as she looks at him and then looks off. Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Reagan: No.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Reagan: Mark over the last seven months we've been together and we've gotten a lot closer.  
Mark: We have. There a reason you're bringing that up?  
Reagan: We've kissed Mark and we keep putting off the conversation.  
Mark: If i remember right i'd want to talk about it but you would shut down the conversation.  
Reagan: I know. But not i think we should. If we're going back to Gotham tomorow we're gonna need to clear the air between us.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: How will it clear the air. All it's gonna do is cause more trouble then there should be.  
Reagan: How.  
Mark: I don't.  
Reagan: Hey. Come on we talk about everything else. Why can't we talk about this?  
Mark: Because it'll just end up in heartbreak.

(She looks at him and then realizes why he said it and then looks off as he gets back to packing his bags to head back to Gotham in the morning. She walks back over to 

him and turns him around and does the one thing she knows they shouldn't but does it anyway and kisses him catching him off guard as their kissing he smiles in it then 

she pulls away from him.)

Reagan: I uh.  
Mark: Sorry.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: Yeah no it's not you who should be sorry. I shouldn't of done that.  
Mark: So why did you?  
Reagan: I really wish i could say why i did it. And say it didn't mean anything.  
Mark: But.  
Reagan: I do know why did it. And it did mean something. But Mark it can't lead to anything.  
Mark: Why not?  
Reagan: Because i don't want what happens here tonight to screw up our friendship.  
Mark: It won't.   
Reagan: How can you be so sure?  
Mark: I'm not. But the thing is.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: We can't run away from how we feel about each other Reagan. It's bound to come back around and then what?  
Reagan: I know that. I just don't want us to get into something and then have one of us back out of this at the last minute.  
Mark: So tonight we'll just be us sleeping together as friends nothing more.  
Reagan: Can you really do that?  
Mark: We'll just have to find out.

(He leans in and kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it. She pushes his shirt off of him and throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she pulls away 

from him and he looks at her.)

Reagan: No regrets?  
Mark: No regrets.

(She kisses him again as their kissing they both fall back to the bed as they land on it he deepens it sending them into a love making session. Later their both under 

the covers kissing after making love to each other as their kiss continues she deepens it sending them into another love making session.)

Six months later.

(It's been six months since both Mark and Reagan left Texas and headed back to Gotham to be with their friends and family shortly before leaving both Mark and Reagan 

did the one thing they swore they'd never do but ended up doing it anyway. That was sleeping together and when they woke up the next morning to see what they had done 

to which surprised them both that neither one of them regretted what had happened the night before and talked it over and said that what happened couldn't happen again 

and they both agreed to it but also agreed that Mark would go back to Gotham on his own and she'll follow after when she was ready and he agreed. Soon after getting 

back to Gotham Mark went to see Kate who was surprised to see him welcomed him back.)

Kate: Wow look at you.  
Mark: I know right.

(She laughed at him and then smacked him.)

Mark: Ow.  
Kate: For leaving and never calling.  
Mark: I'm sorry. It's just both me and Reagan.  
Kate: No i get it you two had to get away from it all and away from Casey.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: Oh no worries Vera found out he went to Austin and got onto his case about it.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Their still together.  
Mark: I kind of figured they would be.  
Kate: I'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: It's fine. Anyway. How are thing with you and?

(She smiles at him.)

Kate: Their actually really good.   
Mark: So you two are still?

(Kate shows him her finger and smiles at it.)

Mark: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah. We're actually unfortunately doing a double wedding with Maxie and her prick of a fiance.  
Mark: You and Sophie are doing a double wedding with Peter and Maxie?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: I feel sorry for you.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: Yeah. So what's been going on with you?  
Mark: Nothing much. Me and Reagan met some great people in Austin so.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah. They were actually really nice.  
Kate: You two never changed your names?  
Mark: No. We kept our names. We didn't really wanna lie them so.   
Kate: No it's fine. It just it all the more easier for them to find you.  
Mark: We'd been there for six months. If they had really wanted to find us they could of.  
Kate: True. So did she come back with you?  
Mark: No. She decided to stay. I don't know when she'll be back or if she'll ever come back.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Anyway. How are things with?  
Kate: She's okay. I mean she's still trying to deal with Ryan still being with Angelique but.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: She told her had she felt and Ryan told her she didn't feel the same way so Mary's been trying to move on with her life and start dating someone else.  
Mark: Oh wow that's sucks.  
Kate: Yeah.

(Then Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Emily!  
Emily: Yeah hey how fast can you get back to Austin?  
Mark: Why?  
Emily: Reagan was in an accident on the way out of the town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Disappearance i hope you all enjoy it.

(He hangs up and rushes from the office.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: That was a friend of mine in Austin.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Reagan's in the hospital.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: She was in an accident.

(Kate grabs her coat and they both leave as he gets to the elevator he pushes for it and the doors open and they both walk on and he pushes for the garage as Kate 

calls Sophie who answers on the first ring.)

Sophie: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Sophie: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine. I know we have that dinner with Maxie and Peter tonight but.  
Sophie: What?  
Kate: I have to go out of town for a little while.  
Sophie: Everything okay?  
Kate: Mark just got a call from a friend telling him that Reagan was an accident.  
Sophie: She okay?  
Kate: I don't know.  
Sophie: Okay well call and let me know how she's doing.  
Kate: I will. I love you.  
Sophie: I love you too.

(Then she hangs up as Mark laughs at he.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: Nothing.   
Kate: Yes i love my fiancee okay.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: Oh i don't doubt that one bit.  
Kate: Oh good i was scared there for a minute.

(He laughs again.)

The following day.

(Over in Austin,TX Mark pulls up to the hospital and stops the truck once it's stopped he puts it into park and shuts it off once it's off they both get out and head 

up to the building. As they walk in one of the girls sees them and walks over to them as she gets to him.)

Geri: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. How is she?  
Geri: She's still in surgery.  
Mark: Oh god. What happened?  
Geri: She was on her way out of town and headed back to Gotham when some jackass on a cell phone came out of no where and slammed into her car.  
Mark: Oh god.

(He looks off not sure of what to say to her or to Kate.)

Mark: Um. Geri this is a friend of mine and Reagan's from Gotham this is Kate Kane.  
Geri: Hi nice to meet you.  
Kate: You too. Whose the one investigating the accident.  
Walker: I am.

(They turn and look at him.)

Mark: Walker!

(He nods his head at him.)

Kate: Have any idea on who the driver was?  
Walker: No. We're still going through the traffic cams to see who it was. Whose this?  
Mark: This is Kate Kane she's actually Reagan's ex.

(He looks at him and then to Kate.)

Walker: Oh. So you're okay. You're the real Estate agent in Gotham?  
Kate: That would be me. And it seems like Mark and Reagan talked alot about me.  
Mark: All good things i swear.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Good to know.

(He laughs at her. Then they walk over to the waiting room and wait for news on Reagan. As their sitting there waiting Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who 

it is seeing the number he excuses himself and walks off to go and talk to her outside of the hospital as he gets out there he walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Emily: Hey. Look i didn't wanna tell you this in front of Kate.  
Mark: Tell me what?  
Emily: Reagan's pregnant.

(He looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say to her.)

Mark: Shit.  
Emily: I take it.  
Mark: No no. I'd love nothing more to be a father. I just didn't think i'd be a parent with my bestfriends ex girlfriend.  
Emily: Oh. So Reagan and Kate are?  
Mark: Ex girlfriends. I mean Kate's engaged now but. It's still gonna kill Kate when she finds out we slept together.  
Emily: Well does she love her fiancee?  
Mark: Yeah she does. But then again. Kate's well.  
Emily: Well if she's really your friend she'll understand.  
Mark: Oh no i know she will. I mean she'll be upset with me for a while but she'll calm down enough to punch me so there's that.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Emily: Yeah well.  
Mark: But than again if i was really a good friend i never would of slept with Reagan.  
Kate: You slept with Reagan?

(They both turn and look at her then Mark looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Fuck.  
Kate: Answer the question?  
Mark: Yes.

(She shoves him getting him to look at her.)

Mark: Kate!

(She looks at him then turns and walks off as he looks Emily who can tell he's just as annoyed with himself.)

Emily: I wouldn't go and talk to her right now.  
Mark: I wasn't. I just noticed someone else who i believe just heard what i said.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Emily: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. But i'm not dealing with them right now.

(She nods her head at him as they both walk back up to the hospital and walk inside as they walk in the door closes behind them and Mark sits in the next few seats 

from Kate knowing she doesn't want him anywhere near her. Later both Mark and Kate are still at the hospital waiting for news on Reagan. As their waiting Mark comes 

back with coffee and hands it to her she looks at him and laughs as he sits down but still doesn't say anything to her.)

Kate: I know i don't have any right to be angry with you Mark.

(He looks at her but still doesn't say anything.)

Kate: But it still hurts that you slept with Reagan.  
Mark: I know.  
Kate: Don't get me wrong i love Sophie i do.  
Mark: But.  
Kate: I just. I can't help but feel betrayed by you.  
Mark: I know. And i know there isn't enough sorry's in the world that could make you forget what i did.  
Kate: There isn't but at least it was me who found out and not.  
Mark: No he was out there.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I ignored him and came back inside.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Look Kate. Me and Reagan never planned on anything happening between us. In fact we both agreed it wouldn't happen again.  
Kate: Why not?  
Mark: Because some how even though you're happily engaged to Sophie and yes you do love her.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I can't help be feel like you're still in love with her.

(Kate looks at him and smiles.)

Kate: Kind of hard not to still be in love with Reagan when she's got the body to match the looks.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah. But then again she's said the samething of you.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: So I've been told.  
Mark: Oh good.

(She laughs at him then clams down.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah?  
Kate: Are you in love with her?

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Does it matter?  
Kate: Yes.  
Mark: Yes i am.

(She looks off not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: Kate i never planned on acting on my feelings.  
Kate: Acting on your feelings is never planned.  
Mark: I realize that.  
Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Kate: As upset as i am that you slept with her.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: I'm angry at myself for letting her go.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I thought?  
Kate: Mark i love Sophie and can't wait to be her wife but.  
Mark: You're also in love with Reagan.  
Kate: Yeah. What bout you?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean i love Veracity i do and she made me happy but i can't help but think that she's never going to take me back after she hears about me and 

Reagan sleeping together.

Kate: Mark we hurt you both when broke up with you. Veracity mostly when she chose Casey over you.  
Mark: Mine and Casey's friendship had been on the rocks ever since his divorce and started showing interest in Veracity.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: It was like. He was divorced so he was able to start looking at other women. I just wish the woman he was wanting to be with wasn't your sister.  
Kate: So do i.

(He looks at her and smiles as he looks off annoyed.)

Mark: We'd be here in Texas for close to a year we grew closer and i ended up doing something i wish i hadn't.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I fell for my bestfriends ex.

(Kate smiles at him as she stands up and walks over to him.)

Kate: It's not against the law to fall for one of my ex's Mark.  
Mark: I realize that.   
Kate: Okay.

(He smiles at her as they continue to wait for news on Reagan.)

Kate: But i'm still mad at you.

(He looks at her as she starts laughing then calms down as he looks off.)

Mark: Ass.

(She continues to laugh at him as Veracity and Casey walk up to them.)

Mark: Excuse me while i go and throw up.

(Kate looks at him trying to keep from laughing at his comment towards Veracity and Casey.)

Casey: You got a problem Buchanan?  
Mark: Yeah you.  
Casey: What the hell did i do?  
Mark: You stole my girlfriend.

(He looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Casey: I didn't steal anyone.  
Mark: Yeah sure you didn't. Hey Soph.

(Kate looks over at her and smiles as Mark walks up to her and hugs her. Then he pulls away from her.)

Sophie: You look good.  
Mark: I actually feel pretty damn good too. Well i did anyway.

(She looks over at them and feels bad for him.)

Sophie: At least with me and Kate.  
Mark: I know you didn't rush her into a relationship with you again.  
Sophie: No i didn't. I'm kind of surprised she even took me back after the hell i put her through at Point Rock.  
Mark: She still loves you Sophie.  
Sophie: I know she does. So how's?  
Mark: No word yet. She's still in surgery.  
Sophie: How bad was it?  
Mark: Her car was totaled.

(She looks at him and can tell he's worried about her.)

Sophie: Something wrong?  
Mark: I slept with Reagan.

(She looks at him and then looks off and then sees the look on Veracity's face but Mark doesn't pay much attention to it.)

Sophie: Kate know?  
Mark: She walked out as i brought it up.  
Sophie: Oh. How'd she take it?  
Mark: She was upset. Which i get.  
Sophie: Yeah.   
Mark: But i gave her time to cool off before i even tried to talk to her again.  
Sophie: Yeah with Kate you need too.  
Mark: Actually there is something else.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: Reagan's pregnant.

(Kate looks at him and then to Veracity who looks off upset.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: I just found this out myself.

(She stands up and walks over to him pushing Casey out of the way.)

Kate: When was the last time you saw Reagan?  
Mark: Six months.  
Kate: It's been six months since you last saw Reagan?  
Mark: Yeah. I went to Harmony for awhile and then i headed back to Gotham.  
Sophie: So when did Reagan find out she was pregnant?  
Emily: Two months after Mark left.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: So the baby would be your's.

(He looks at her and then nods his head at her. Then he sees the look on her face.)

Mark: I'm sorry Kate.  
Kate: Believe it or not i'm not even mad about that. I mean.  
Mark: I know you Kate.  
Kate: Oh i'm trying my hardest i really am.  
Mark: Well if it'll make you feel better.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Hit me.

(she looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I'm serious. Hit me.  
Sophie: He said to hit him.  
Kate: No. I'm not gonna hit you. Him yes you no.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the shock. Then it hits him.)

Mark: Why would you hit him other then pushing for Veracity to break up with me?  
Veracity: I was pregnant.

(He looks at her and then to Casey.)

Mark: What the hell did you?  
Casey: I didn't do anything.  
Veracity: After we broke up i found out i was pregnant and he wasn't to happy with it and tried to get me to get raid of the baby and when i wouldn't he got mad.

(Mark looks at her and then to his former friend.)

Mark: So not only do you steal my girlfriend. But you told her to get raid of my kid too. What the hell is the matter with you?

(He shoves him getting him to look at him. He goes to punch Mark only to have Veracity get in the way and punches her getting her to go down.)

Mark: Vera!

(He quickly leans over and checks her over. Seeing how quickly Mark rushed over to her sister Kate and Sophie both realize how much she still means to him.)

Mark: Veracity!  
Casey: Get the hell away from her.

(He goes to pull Mark away from her only to have Oliver come in and shove him back and he looks at him in shock.)

Mark: Vera!

(She starts coming too and looks at him then smiles at him.)

Mark: He do that alot?  
Veracity: No that's the first time he hit me.  
Mark: Okay. Good.

(He looks at him annoyed as he helps his ex up once she's standing he looks at her eye.)

Mark: Nurse can we get some ice over here.

(She nods her head at him as he helps Veracity sit down and he looks at her eye again.)

Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah. That just hurt.  
Mark: Oh believe me the black eye that comes next doesn't feel much better. But it does make you look hotter so.

(Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Veracity: Thank you.  
Mark: Look Vera.  
Veracity: No hey. We broke up and the way i did it. I know i shouldn't of gotten together with him right away i get it now.  
Mark: I know you do. But what about?  
Veracity: I was pushed down a flight of stairs.

(He looks at her and then looks at Kate who looks off upset.)

Mark: Who?  
Veracity: A bad guy Kate had been trying to catch him but before she could get to him he shoved me down the stairs to try and get away from her.  
Mark: Who was it?  
Veracity: I don't know. He kept his face hidden.  
Mark: You miscarried.

(She nods her head at him as he grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him. Then she pulls away from him as the nurse comes back with the ice.)

Veracity: Thanks.  
Nurse: Anytime.

(She walks off as Mark places it onto her eye.)

Mark: Who found her?  
Kate: Ryan and Angelique. They heard someone fall down the stairs and quickly ran up to check up on her.

(He nods his head at her as he keeps a hold of Veracity's hands which of course pisses Casey off to no end.)

Casey: Okay get the hell away from my girlfriend.  
Sophie: You mean the girlfriend you just punched.  
Casey: It was an accident.  
Sophie: Yeah right.

(He looks at her and knows their all pissed at him for what he did.)

Casey: You realize you have no room talk.  
Sophie: No your right i don't. But i didn't force Kate to break up with Reagan. She did it all on her own.

(He looks at her and shuts up.)

Sophie: And i sure as hell didn't make her fall in love with me. She did that all on her own. But the question here remains.  
Casey: What?  
Sophie: Is Veracity as in love with you as you clam?

(He looks at her and then to Veracity whose still got her hands in Mark's.)

Veracity: No i'm not.

(They look at her.)

Casey: What?  
Veracity: I'm not in love with him i never was.

(Mark looks at her along with Kate and Sophie.)

Kate: Hey.  
Veracity: I just.  
Mark: Hey you don't have to say anything.  
Veracity: I know. I just have to say something.  
Casey: Veracity!  
Veracity: Casey shut the hell up.

(He quickly backs off as Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Hey what's wrong?  
Veracity: Because of that fall down the stairs and the miscarriage.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: I can't have anymore kids.

(He looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say to her. Then he looks at her again.)

Mark: I'm sorry Vera.  
Veracity: Why it's not your fault.  
Mark: I know it's not. But i can still feel bad for you and be sorry it happened.  
Veracity: I realize that and thank you.  
Mark: Anytime.

(She hugs him again getting him to smile at her seeing them hugging Casey gets jealous and pulls Mark away from her then punches him sending him down as he goes down 

Casey starts beating on him which gets one of Mark's friends from Port Charles to rush forward and grabs him off of him and throws him away from him he goes to punch 

him only to get punched in the stomach getting him to double over in pain then he pushes him over as Veracity rushes over to Mark and looks him over.)

Mark: Ow.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine.

(He stands up and sits down in the seat in the waiting room.)

Michael: He okay?  
Kate: He's fine.

(He nods his head at him as he pushes him over as he walks over to him.)

Mark: Well i gotta say never thought i'd get beaten up in a hospital.  
Kate: You've been beaten up in worse places.

(He looks at her and laughs. Then doctor comes out and Mark walks over to him.)

Mark: How is she?  
Doctor: She's fine. She pulled through the surgery.  
Mark: And the baby?  
Doctor: You the father?  
Mark: I am.  
Doctor: Well congrats daddy you've got a healthy baby girl.

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: From what i hear she was only six months?  
Doctor: She was. We had to do an emergency C Section.

(He goes into explaing everything to Mark about what happened to Reagan and the baby in the crash as he's hearing all of this he's trying to keep from losing it. Once 

he's finished Mark asked if they could see her.)

Doctor: She's in recovery right now. When she's in a room come and get you.  
Mark: Okay thank you.

(He nods his head at him as he turns and walks off as Mark looks off not sure of what to think. Then he turns and walks back over to everyone else as he gets to them 

he tells them what the doctor told him Kate hearing the news of there being a big chance they could lose Reagan completely looks off as of she's trying to keep from 

losing it. Once he finishes they all look at him and then look off.)

Sophie: What about the baby?  
Mark: She's fine.   
Kate: She?  
Mark: Yeah. She's got ten toes fingers and is very healthy given how she came into the world.  
Oliver: Can we see her?  
Mark: She's in recovery right now. But the doctor said once she's in a room they'll come out and get us.

(He nods his head at him as Mark walks off to be off on his own. As he walks off they look at him and feels bad for him. Although he still his little girl but he could 

lose one of his bestfriends. A bestfriend he fell in love with during his and Reagan's time away from Gotham.)

A month later.

(It's been month since Mark returned to Gotham with his and Reagan's daughter after about two days in the hospital Reagan sadly lost her life and died from her 

injuries and do to Mark being the babies only living parent he got to take her back to Gotham with him. After learning of Reagan's death Kate shut herself off and 

started pulling away from Sophie and Sophie being as understanding as she is backed off and let Kate be her on own until she was ready to talk to someone and that one 

day came when Mark went to see her with his and Reagan's daughter who he named after he mother as he walked in He knocked on the door getting her to look up at him.)

Kate: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.   
Kate: She's gotten so big?  
Mark: Yeah. She's starting to look alot like her mother.  
Kate: Yeah. You mind?  
Mark: No.

(He hands her over and she holds her getting her to smile at her Kate seeing the smile gets upset and Mark wraps his arm around her shoulder getting her to smile at 

him.)

Kate: It's not fair.  
Mark: I know. The Texas rangers will get the person who killed her.  
Kate: What if their not even in Texas anymore Mark.  
Mark: Well if he's smart enough he'll know not to come here or Star city.  
Kate: Yeah. I haven't been able to talk to Sophie.  
Mark: I'm sure she understands.  
Kate: I'm sure she does. But i didn't think losing Reagan the way we did would hurt as badly as it does.

(He looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Mark: We all miss her Kate.   
Kate: I know. Sad part of it all is.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: She'll never get know who her mother was.  
Mark: How you think Maxie feels as far as her's and Nathan's son goes.  
Kate: Nathan never met James?  
Mark: No. He was killed while Maxie was still pregnant.

(She looks at him and then feels even worse for her.)

Kate: Well that sucks.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Anyway.

(She hands the baby back to Mark who smiles at her as she's looking at him she continues to smile at him as he kisses her head then pulls away from it. After talking 

with Mark Kate went over to Crow Head Quarters to see Sophie when she was told she wasn't there she had gone out on a call with Jacob Kate went up to his office and 

sat there waiting for them to come back. Once Sophie got back to Head Quarters one the agents told her Kate was up in Jacob's office waiting for her. She nodded her 

head at him and walked up to his office and walked in to talk to her.)

Sophie: Hey.

(Kate turned and looked at her.)

Kate: Hey.  
Sophie: I'd ask if you're okay. But i can tell that you're not.  
Kate: I'm not. I just saw Mark.  
Sophie: How's he doing?  
Kate: As well as me and everyone around us.

(She nods her head at her.)

Sophie: I'm not gonna force you to open up Kate.  
Kate: I know that. It's just since losing Reagan i haven't really wanted to talk to much of anyone. I haven't just pushed you away. I've pushed away my sisters and my 

dad.

(She nods her head at her.)

Sophie: They understand Kate. We can all tell she still mean't a lot to you.  
Kate: She did.   
Sophie: Okay i'm gonna ask you something i really want you to be honest with me.  
Kate: Okay.  
Sophie: Do you still wanna get married? Because if you don't let me know and i'll walk away from you right now.

(Kate looks at her and smiles.)

Kate: And you would too.

(She smiles at her.)

Sophie: I would. I mean the last year had given me the second chance i wanted. And to be honest i didn't think it would last this long.

(Kate smiles at her.)

Kate: I honestly didn't think it would either.  
Sophie: Like i said i'm not about to force you to do something you don't want. So Is this wedding something you really want?  
Kate: To be married to you yes this is something i want.  
Sophie: But the wedding?  
Kate: I really don't like Peter August and don't get me wrong. Maxie she's a sweet girl.  
Sophie: But you don't want to do this double wedding with them?  
Kate: I really don't. 

(She laughs at her as she walks over to her and sits down next to her on the desk.)

Sophie: So you want to call them and tell them?  
Kate: Na. As much as is don't want to share a wedding with him. I really don't want to go through the headache of another wedding.  
Sophie: Okay so. We'll get married along side them.  
Kate: Okay. I'm sorry if I've been pulling away from you Sophie.  
Sophie: It's okay. It's understandable. She mean't a lot to you.  
Kate: She did. And so do you.

(Sophie smiles at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Sophie: Okay.

(She laughs at her. All of this is leading up to the day of the day of the wedding over in Port Charles,NY over at the Metro Court down in the lobby Kate walks into 

the lobby looking nervous.)

Sam: Kate!  
Kate: Hey.  
Sam: I gotta tell ya.  
Kate: What?  
Sam: I'm kind of surprised you and Sophie even agreed to do this wedding with Maxie and Peter.  
Kate: Yeah well. I have a feeling he'll get what's coming to him.

(She nods her head at her. Over in the Metro courts restaurant Mark's sitting there thinking as someone walks up to him.)

Britt: Hey.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Hey.  
Britt: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm fine. It's not what you think it is.  
Britt: Lime and soda?  
Mark: Okay it is what you think it is.  
Britt: It is. I heard about Reagan.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Britt: Yeah and i'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: Thank you. But at least i got a cute little girl out of the deal so.  
Britt: She's cutie that's for sure.  
Mark: She is. 

(She sits there and talks to him for awhile as their talking Mark sees Casey walk in with Veracity and gets annoyed. Seeing the look she turns and looks at him.)

Britt: Why they here?  
Mark: Well Veracity's Kate's sister and the guy on her arm is her boyfriend.  
Britt: That tool is dating Veracity Kane?  
Mark: Yup.  
Britt: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's okay.

(She smiles at him as he pays for his drink and gets ready to leave the bar only to bump into Casey.)

Mark: Watch where you're going girlfriend stealer.

(Then he pushes past him again and bumps into Peter.)

Mark: Sorry.  
Peter: It's fine.

(He walks around him and out of the room. Then he sees Mary standing there and walks over to her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Mary: Yeah. I'm just waiting for Ryan and Angelique.  
Mark: I'm kind of surprised you came with them.  
Mary: Their the only friends other then Luke so.  
Mark: What the inter circle known as Batwoman.

(She laughs at him.)

Mary: Yeah.  
Casey: Hey.

(Mark turns and looks at him.)

Mark: What you want?  
Casey: I just wanted to come and tell you something.

(Mark looks at him and then to Mary.)

Mark: What?  
Mary: Casey don't.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: What's this prick talking about?  
Casey: I asked Veracity to marry me. And she said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and yes i know i am an ass i killed off Reagan but it won't be for long. I do plan on bringing her back. So please don't hate me. And also let me know down in the comments if you want me to keep this as Ryan and Angelique pairing or do you want me to put Ryan with Mary instead.


	3. Double weddings part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter of Disappearance i hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: What?  
Mary: Casey don't.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: What's this prick talking about?  
Casey: I asked Veracity to marry me. And she said yes.

(Mark looks at him and then to Mary who looks off.)

Mark: He asked her to marry him?  
Mary: Yes he did.  
Mark: So you're telling me this prick asked Vera to marry him?  
Mary: Yes. She really should of been the one to tell you.  
Mark: Well why the hell didn't she?  
Mary: Because it's Kate and Sophie's wedding day and didn't wanna ruin it for them. Or for Maxie and Peter.

(Mark looks at her and then to Casey.)

Mark: It's are ready ruined.

(Then he turns and walks off as Mary stands there annoyed with her sister's fiance.)

Mary: It could of waited.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Peter: She's right. Go after him.

(She goes after Mark whose standing outside of the hotel annoyed.)

Mary: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: I know why she didn't tell me.  
Mary: He asked her this morning.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: So he asked her to marry him the day of her sister's wedding?  
Mary: No one said Casey was right in the head.  
Mark: Could this year get any worse.

(Then he walks off as Mary stands there not sure of what to say as Jacob walks up to her.)

Jacob: Everything okay?  
Mary: Casey just told Mark that he asked Veracity to marry him.  
Veracity: He what?  
Mary: He told Mark.

(She looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Calamity: Go.

(She nods her head at her and walks off to go and find Mark.)

Mary: And the bastard was so smug about it too.

(They look at her and then look off annoyed. Over by Mark he's walking back to his rental as Veracity walks up to him.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Don't you have a fiance to get back to.

(She looks at him and knows he's angry with her but walks up to him anyway.)

Veracity: I do. And i never should of said yes.  
Mark: So why did you?  
Veracity: I don't know.  
Mark: You don't know why you accepted the pricks marriage proposal.  
Veracity: I.  
Mark: No i get it you want Captain girlfriend stealer have a good life.

(He gets in and closes the door then turns the truck on to leave. As she's standing there Mary walks up to her.)

Veracity: Yup he's pissed.  
Mary: I can't say that i blame him.  
Veracity: I can't either.  
Mary: He really loves you Vera.  
Veracity: I know.  
Mary: So why the hell did you accept Casey's marriage proposal?  
Veracity: Because i have a feeling something to do with Reagan's car accident.  
Mary: So you agreed to marry him?  
Veracity: No one said i was bright.

(She laughs at her as they both walk off back towards the hotel to go and get ready for the wedding. Back inside of the hotel Veracity walks up ther bandmates.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Veracity: Mark took off.  
Serenity: How pissed was he?  
Veracity: Very. I don't think he'll be back for the wedding. I don't think he'll be able to stomach being in the same building as me.  
Serenity: Hey.  
Veracity: Don't say it's okay Serenity because i know it's not.  
Serenity: Okay. As long as you know that.

(She laughs at her as Sophie walks up to them and they start jokingly whistling at her getting her to laugh at them.)

Sophie: Oh shut up.

(They start laughing then calm down at her as Veracity walks over to her and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Veracity: So you nervous?  
Sophie: I'd lie and say no. But i am actually.  
Veracity: Oh good we were scared there for a minute.

(She starts laughing at her.)

Sophie: Where's Mark? Sam said he was here?  
Peter: Thanks to Matt Casey he left.

(She looks at him and then gets annoyed.)

Sophie: Lovely. Wedding's in two hours and now thanks to Casey we're down someone.  
Michael: I can go see if i can get Mark to come back.  
Sophie: Yeah okay.

(He nods his head at her and then shoves past Casey to go and look for his friend. She looks at Casey and gets annoyed.)

Sophie: Let's get ready.

(Peter nods his head at her as they both walk off towards the ballroom where the ceremony will be held.)

Peter: Dumb ass.

(Casey looks at him and can tell everyone there is annoyed with him.)

Casey: One of you could at least be happy for us.  
Calamity: Why? You're the reason why Veracity can't have kids.

(He looks at her as they walk off to go into the ballroom. Later out on the pier Mark's standing out there looking out at the water as someone turns the corner and 

sees him there.)

Nikolas: This wasn't where i was expecting to find you on Kate and Sophie's wedding day.

(Mark turns and looks at him then laughs.)

Mark: Yeah well. Today kind of became very ruined for me.  
Nikolas: Why?  
Mark: Casey asked Veracity to marry him.

(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Nikolas: When?  
Mark: According to Mary this morning.  
Nikolas: Seriously. On Kate's Wedding day?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Nikolas: Prick.  
Mark: Those were my words.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Nikolas: Anyway reason why he would do it?  
Mark: To one up her sister and soon to be sister in law.  
Nikolas: Now that's one way to get Batwoman on his ass.  
Mark: Well given how Kate is Batwoman.  
Nikolas: He doesn't know that does?  
Mark: Oh god no.  
Nikolas: Oh good.  
Mark: Hey what you doing today?  
Nikolas: Nothing why?  
Mark: I know it's very last notice.  
Nikolas: What's that?  
Mark: You wanna be my plus one to Kate and Sophie's wedding?  
Nikolas: Why Mark i have nothing to wear?  
Mark: Dude i'm sure you could go naked and they wouldn't notice.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Nikolas: I could but i won't.  
Mark: Oh good. You don't wanna scar Maxie for life.

(He looks at him and continues to laugh.)

Nikolas: I didn't hear you complaining.  
Mark: That's because i don't have any.

(He laughs at him. As Michael turns the corner.)

Mark: Hey.  
Michael: Hey. You are right?  
Mark: I've had better days.  
Michael: I know i'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: It's not your fault he wanted to one up Kate and Sophie.  
Michael: I know that. But what he keeps forgetting is that.  
Mark: What?  
Michael: Once that double wedding is over. Sophie and Kate will be walking away from the alter wives.  
Mark: True.  
Michael: Unless you think someones gonna show up to stop the weddings?  
Mark: Well as we all know weddings here in Port Charles never go off without hitch.  
Michael: True.   
Nikolas: You trying to jinx it?  
Mark: No.

(They start laughing as they walk off.)

Minutes later.)

(Back over at the Metro Court Mark Nikolas and Michael walks back inside seeing him Mary smiles and walks over to him.)

Mary: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.   
Mary: I'm glad you came back.  
Mark: So am i actually. I wouldn't miss Kate and Sophie's wedding for anything. Even if Veracity agreed to marry a prick.  
Mary: Yeah.  
Mark: Where's Angelique and Ryan?  
Mary: I don't know they haven't shown up yet. And the wedding's in two hours.  
Michael: Have you tried calling them?  
Mary: Ten times.  
Mark: They staying here in the hotel?  
Mary: No. They were staying in a cheap motel down the street.  
Mark: Yeah are right. Me Michael and Nikolas will go and look for them.  
Mary: Okay.

(They rush from the lobby to go and look for Ryan and Angelique. Up in one of the rooms Kate's finishing getting ready as someone knocks on the door. She walks over to 

it and opens it to find her father there and smiles at him.)

Kate: Hey Dad.  
Jacob: Hey.

(She moves out of his way and let's him into the room as he walks in he closes the door behind him.)

Jacob: So you nervous?  
Kate: I'd be lying if i said that i wasn't.  
Jacob: Getting is a big step.  
Kate: I know. And i'm glad i'm taking this one.  
Jacob: Well that's good to hear. I only wish your mother and Catherine could be here for this.  
Kate: So do i.

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Jacob: Never thought i'd see the day where you're wishing Catherine was here.  
Kate: I know right.

(They laugh as she walks over to her coat and puts it on. Once it's on she turns and looks at him.)

Kate: How i look?  
Jacob: You look handsome.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Why thank you. I do take after my father.  
Jacob: Now that's a lie.

(They start laughing then calm down as he hugs her then pulls away from her as someone else knocks on the door he walks over to it and opens it to find Kara there.)

Kate: Kara!  
Kara: Hey.

(She walks into the room and over to her as she gets to her she hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Kara: You ready?  
Kate: So ready.  
Jacob: You must be Alex.  
Alex: I am. Kara's my sister.  
Jacob: Oh i didn't.  
Kara: I'm adopted.  
Jacob: Oh. Okay than i'm sorry i'm still trying to wrap my head around the whole.  
Alex: I can tell your daughter's fiancee is too.  
Kate: Yeah. 

(They laugh at her. Meanwhile over at the motel Mark walks up to the room that Angelique rented for the night and knocks on it.)

Mark: Ryan! Angelique! 

(He knocks again but they aren't answering the door.)

Nikolas: Anything?  
Mark: Not yet. Hey guys you in there.  
Michael: I got the extra key card from the front desk.  
Mark: Are right.

(He takes it from him and uses it to open the door once it's unlocked he opens the door and they walk in to see them lying there on the bed in their blood.)

Mark: Oh god.

(They rush over to them and feel for a pulse. Feeling one Mark gives off a sign off relief as he realizes the blood on Angelique isn't her's.)

Nikolas: Mark!

(He looks at him as Nikolas pulls the blanket down and shows Mark who was injured.)

Mark: Shit.

(He pulls his phone out and calls Jordan who answers and rushes to the motel.)

Mark: Michael call an ambulance.

(He grabs out his phone calls 911.)

Mark: This really is going to be a damper on Kate and Sophie's wedding day.  
Nikolas: Yeah it will be.

(Minutes later Jordan shows up and rushes into the room followed by Chase and Dante. To see Mark there talking with Angelique.)

Mark: Hey hey. She'll be okay.  
Angelique: I didn't do that.

(He looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Jordan: Can you tell us what you two were doing before this happened?  
Angelique: We were getting ready for the weddings then someone came out of the closet and shot at Ryan when i tried to get to her i had gotten hit from behind.  
Dante: You see who it was that shot her?  
Angelique: No. He had a ski mask on.  
Mark: Did they say anything?  
Angelique: They might of. I was so worried about Ryan i didn't.   
Mark: Hey hey it's okay. They'll figure out who did this.  
Angelique: I know they will.

(He grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him. Back over at the Metro court Sophie's on the phone with Chase.)

Sophie: They okay?  
Chase: Ryan's in rough shape but her girlfriends in shock.  
Sophie: Okay we'll head over to the hospital.  
Chase: Okay.

(Then she hangs up and looks around annoyed.)

Calamity: Everything okay?  
Sophie: No.  
Calamity: What's wrong?  
Sophie: Someone just went after Ryan and Angelique.  
Calamity: Shit.  
Sophie: Yeah so i gotta.  
Calamity: No go.

(She nods her head at her. Later over at the hospital everyone is there waiting for news on Ryan.)

Mark: Soph why aren't you at the hotel?  
Sophie: I wanted to come and see how Ryan's doing?  
Mark: You're gonna miss your wedding.  
Sophie: Kate understands why i'm here so do Peter and Maxie.  
Mark: Peter and Axie.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I think Peter would be insulted that you just called his fiance Axie.

(She smacks him making him laugh at her.)

Sophie: So not what i mean't to say.  
Mark: That would be interesting. Hey have you met my wife Axie August.

(She pushes him making him laugh even more at her.)

Mark: Okay okay i'm done.  
Sophie: Okay good.  
Mark: I'm sure she'll be okay Sophie.  
Sophie: I know that. It's just I've given Ryan so much trouble over the last year. I feel useless knowing that.  
Mark: I know. But thanks to you and Kate Angelique is finally on the straight an narrow.  
Sophie: Yeah i know that. And she's finally able to be with Ryan.  
Mark: Even if it upsets Mary.  
Sophie: Yeah even if upsets Mary.  
Mark: You and Kate i swear.  
Sophie: Yeah.

(He laughs at her.)

A couple of hours later.

(At the hospital both Mark and Sophie are still there when Angelique walks up to them.)

Angelique: Sophie go to your wedding.  
Sophie: I.  
Mark: Will you call and let us know how Ryan's doing?  
Angelique: You guys will be the first to know when she comes out of surgery. So Mark please get her out of here.  
Mark: Are right future Mrs. Kane let's go.

(She laughs at him as they walk off. She goes to turn and talk to her.

Angelique: Sophie Moore out.

(Mark laughs at her as both him and Michael drag Sophie from the hospital to take her back to the hotel for the weddings. As they walk out she laughs at her. Minutes 

later back over at the hotel Mark Michael and Sophie walk back into the lobby seeing her Sam gives off a sign of relief.)

Sam: Thank god. What happened?  
Mark: Ryan was shot while her and Angelique were getting ready for the wedding.  
Sam: Oh my god.  
Mark: She's actually in surgery now. Angelique said she'd call and tell us how she is when she comes out.  
Sam: Okay good. I'll go let Kate know Sophie's back.  
Mark: Are right. 

(Sam walks off to go and tell Kate.)

Mark: Right this way Agent Moore.

(She laughs at him as they both walk off towards the ballroom and walk in.)

Kara: Oh thank Rao.  
Sophie: Sorry sorry i'm late.  
Finn: It's fine. Everything okay?  
Sophie: God i hope so.

(He smiles at her. Up in the Kate's in as she's in there waiting for Sophie someone walks up to the door and knocks on it. She walks over to it and opens it.)

Sam: Sophie's here.  
Kate: Okay good. Thank you.  
Sam: You're welcome.  
Kate: What happened?  
Sam: Apparently Ryan was shot while her and Angelique were getting ready to come here for the weddings.  
Mary: Is she okay?  
Sam: They don't know yet. Mark said she's still in surgery. But Angelique said to go ahead with the wedding and that she'd call and let us know when Ryan comes out of 

surgery.

Mark: I-I-I don't think i can wait.  
Sam: I'm sure she'll pull through this Mary.  
Mary: Reagan didn't.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Mary: I'm sorry Kate.  
Kate: No hey come on. Sam's right Ryan's touch she'll pull through this.  
Mary: I know she will. It's just the last time we had someone we knew in the hospital we lost her.

(Kate grabs her and pulls her into a hug.)

Kate: She'll be okay Mary.  
Mary: I know.   
Sam: Hey i know we're all gonna be worried about Ryan okay.   
Mary: I know.  
Sam: And if she's anything like your sisters.  
Mary: Oh she is.  
Veracity/Kate: Hey.

(They start laughing at their faces.)

Mark: Hey whose ready to get married?  
Kate: Me.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: Okay good. We'll see you guys downstairs.  
Kate: Okay.

(They turn and walk off. As Kate closes the door and looks at everyone.)

Jacob: You ready kiddo?  
Kate: I am so ready.  
Jacob: Okay.   
Veracity: We'll meet you downstairs.  
Kate: Are right.

(Both her and Mary walk out of the room and head downstairs. Once their out of the room Kate looks at Jacob.)

Kate: Here's to hoping nothing else interrupts this wedding.  
Jacob: Yeah really.

(Out in the hallways Veracity and Mary reach the elevator.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Mary: Yeah for a minute there i thought i had ruined Kate's mood by bringing up Reagan.  
Veracity: She seemed okay.  
Mary: Always good to hear.

(She laughs at her.)

Veracity: Look Mary.  
Mary: I don't really understand why you did it Vera but i just want you to be careful.  
Veracity: I will be.  
Mary: I'm serious Veracity. Whatever happened to Reagan that day and what just happened today with Ryan. Me and Kate don't want to lose someone else.  
Veracity: You won't.

(She smiles at her as they get onto the elevator and head down towards the ballroom where the wedding will be.)

Minutes later.

(Downstairs in the ballroom both couples are up at the alter getting ready to start the ceremony.)

J'onn: You four ready?  
Peter: So ready. Kate!  
Kate: I'm so ready for this.  
J'onn: Are right here we go.  
Mark: Again.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Only one i swear Peter.  
Peter: That's fine.  
Mark: J'onn!  
J'onn: You sure?  
Mark: Yes.  
J'onn: You positive?  
Mark: I sure as hell hope not.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Mark: Finn you better get up here and check his temp.

(They continue to laugh then calm down again.)

Mark: I swear that's the last one.  
Sophie: Okay. Can we get on with the wedding?  
J'onn: Only if the smart ass is done.  
Mark: I am.  
J'onn: Okay. Dearly beloved it we all gathered here today to honor these two couples in holymatchonay. Whoever shall object as to why these two couple shall not be wed 

please speak now and forever hold your peace.

(They all look around but no one interrupts and Mark has J'onn continue and he does as he continues on with the ceremony for Maxie and Peter's part of the wedding they 

both exchange wedding rings and vows once he gets to the I Do's they both say I do. And then he moves on to Kate and Sophie.)

J'onn: You ready?  
Sophie: I am.  
Kate: So am i. No backing out now right.  
J'onn: Nope.  
Kate: Oh damn. I owe Oliver ten bucks.

(They start laughing at his face then they calm down.)

Sophie: Oh.  
Kate: I'm kidding i wouldn't of backed out of this.  
Sophie: Okay good.  
Kate: That would make me the biggest bitch in Port Charles.  
Maxie: Nope not touching it.  
Kate: Good please don't.  
J'onn: Mark rings.

(He takes them out of his pocket and hands them to J'onn whose still laughing at Kate.)

J'onn: Is there no serious wedding now a days.  
Mark: I'll have to tell you about Barry and Iris's wedding.

(Kara's trying to keep from laughing.)

Barry: Please don't.

(They calm down again.)

Mark: I'm done i swear.  
J'onn: Okay. Oh my god.

(Mark's trying to keep from laughing then finally calms down.)

J'onn: Sophie!  
Sophie: Yes.  
J'onn: Take this and place it onto Kate's finger.

(Sophie takes the ring and places it onto Kate's finger getting her to smile at her.)

J'onn: Do you take this smart ass to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or poorer all the days of your life?  
Sophie: I do.

(Kate smiles at her as she takes Sophie's ring from him and does the samething Sophie did and places her ring onto her finger.)

J'onn: Kate!  
Kate: Yeah.  
J'onn: Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or poorer all the days of your life?  
Kate: I have been wanting to say this for so long it's kind of a little to be up here with her.  
J'onn: I know.  
Kate: So yes i do.

(Sophie smiles at her as Mark looks at her and smiles as J'onn goes to continue on with the ceremony someone walks into the ballroom seeing who it is Mark rushes over 

to her.)

Mark: Angelique!  
Angelique: She's dead.

(He looks at her and then over at Kate who looks at her.)

Mark: Hey hey.  
Angelique: The doctor's tried to get her heart started again. But with everytime they tried she would crash.

(Mark walks over to her and helps her sit down.)

Mary: Hey.  
Angelique: I'm sorry Mary.

(She looks at her and then looks at Mark.)

Mark: What you sorry about?  
Angelique: Me and Ryan had broken up just before we came here.  
Mary: Okay.  
Angelique: She was in love with you.

(Mary looks at her and then to Kate who had joined them and looks at her.)

Kate: Hey.  
Angelique: I'm sorry i just interrupted the weddings.  
Kate: Believe me it's okay. Their understanding.  
Mark: Hey.  
Angelique: But the doctors did say she said something before they took her into surgery.  
Mark: What's that?  
Angelique: The reason the people who shot Ryan was because she witnessed something in Texas while we were there.

(Mark and Kate look at each other and then back at her.)

Mark: What she witness?  
Angelique: Reagan's accident.

(Mark looks at her along with Kate hearing that Oliver got up and walked over to them.)

Oliver: Who ran into my sister's car?  
Angelique: She said it was Matt Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Mark Kate and Oliver now knowing who killed Reagan and now with Ryan being dead. Casey better pray they don't go after him. But seeing how much both Ryan and Reagan mean't to everyone i don't think Casey's walking out of that ballroom in one piece.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Disappearance. I hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: What she witness?  
Angelique: Reagan's accident.

(Mark looks at her along with Kate hearing that Oliver got up and walked over to them.)

Oliver: Who ran into my sister's car?  
Angelique: She said it was Matt Casey.

(Mark looks at her and then over to Casey who quickly got up and ran from the room and Mark chased after him. As they got out into the lobby Mark tackled him to the 

ground and started beating on his face as he's beating on him Nikolas and Michael rush out and over to them as they get to them they grab Mark off of him and pull him 

back.)

Mark: You're a dead man Casey you hear me. You're a dead man.  
Nikolas: Hey hey Mark.  
Mark: He killed Reagan.  
Nikolas: I know that. But if you kill him you won't be able to get justice for either her or Ryan.  
Mark: Because of him our daughter is never going to know her mother.  
Nikolas: Hey hey look at me.

(Mark does as he asks and looks at him.)

Nikolas: I understand what you're going through i do. But killing him won't bring either one of them back.  
Mark: I know that.

(Then he looks at Veracity.)

Mark: And that's the man you chose to agree to marry. God he's worse then Peter was.

(Then he walks off as she stands there in shock at what they had all learned tonight. Over by Casey Mark kicks him getting him to turn over in pain seeing him down 

Oliver goes over to him and picks him up.)

Oliver: You killed my sister you son of a bitch?  
Casey: I'm sorry.  
Oliver: You just left her there to die.

(He looks at him and knows their pissed at him.)

Oliver: You're fucken fire fighter. 

(He throws him down and then kicks him again getting him to roll on to his side.)

Oliver: You're not a damn fire fighter Casey you're a fucken coward.  
Casey: I'm sorry.  
Oliver: Being sorry doesn't bring my sister back.

(He kicks him again as Mark stands off on his own not wanting to think about what they just learned. As Oliver's beating on him Barry and Kate rush forward and push 

him back. Once he's back far enough Kate kicks him getting him to roll over again.)

Kate: I'd do more but it's not worth it. But all i have to say is this.  
Casey: What?  
Kate: Losing another friend isn't how i wanted to remember my wedding day.

(Kate kicks him again.)

Kate: You can arrest him now Dante.

(He walks over to him and turns him over once he's cuffed they get him up and he looks at them.)

Casey: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Yeah well like Oliver said being sorry isn't going to bring back my daughter's mother and it sure as hell isn't going to bring back the woman both Angelique and 

Mary love now is it.

(He grabs him and he looks at him.)

Mark: I just i can't even look at you.

(He tosses him back at Chase and Dante.)

Mark: Get this bastard out of my face.

(They get ready to walk out of the hotel lobby with him as Veracity walks up to and slaps him getting his head to go the side.)

Veracity: I honestly thought she would of said someone else not you. But given how you were jealous of Mark to began with i'm not even surprised anymore.

(She takes the ring off and throws it at him.)

Veracity: We're through.

(He looks at her and as Maxie bends over and sticks it into his shirt pocket.)

Maxie: Thank you for ruining mine and my husbands including Kate and Sophie's wedding day you bastard.

(She slaps him getting his head to go the side as Peter walks up to her and pulls her back. Once she's pulled back Chase and Dante walk him out of the hotel lobby as 

both Mary and Angelique sit off on their own grieving over losing the woman they both loved. Seeing them Kate walks over to them and kneels down in front of Mary who 

breaks down and hugs her sister who grabs her into a hug.)

Mary: I can't believe she's gone.  
Kate: I know i'm sorry.

(She continues to hold her as Sophie hugs Angelique whose just as upset over losing Ryan. As she's hugging her Mark walks up them and Mary pulls away from Kate.)

Mary: It's not fair.  
Mark: No it's not. And when we figure out who shot and killed Ryan we'll make them pay are right.  
Mary: Okay.

(He kisses head then pulls away from it as Jacob and Veracity walk forward and Mark walks around them as the kneel down next to her and Angelique goes to get up but 

Mary grabs her arm.)

Mary: Stay.

(She smiles at her as she remains with them and Mark walks out of the hotel lobby and goes to sit down once he's seated he puts his head down as someone walks up to 

him and sits down next to him.)

Nikolas: Some wedding.

(Mark starts laughing then calms down as he sits up and looks at him.)

Mark: Yeah. It really was a Port Charles wedding. Nothing goes off without a hitch.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Nikolas: They really don't.  
Mark: You'd think for once one wedding would go off without someone interrupting it.  
Nikolas: I know. I mean you heard Kate she said i do.  
Mark: She did. But J'onn didn't announce them as married yet so. Kate could still change her mind if she wanted too.  
Nikolas: But.  
Mark: I don't see her changing it. As much as she loved Reagan. She loves Sophie just as much. And to Kate Sophie's the one who got away.  
Nikolas: And?  
Mark: I just. I don't know. Losing two friends all because one witnessed the asshole running into Reagan.  
Nikolas: Another words.  
Mark: What Casey did in order to keep his secret.  
Nikolas: Okay.  
Mark: He just made Peter out to be a damn saint.

(He nods his head at him.)

Nikolas: Like i said in there.  
Mark: What?  
Nikolas: I know what it's like to lose someone and it doesn't get any easier. Mainly when you were in love with that person.

(Mark looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Yeah well. She'll actually know how i feel. I mean we talked about that one night that we made RJ but.  
Nikolas: RJ!  
Mark: I named her after her mother.  
Nikolas: Oh okay.  
Mark: Yeah her full name is Reagan Leslie Buchanan-Queen.  
Nikolas: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. I wanted her to remember her mother or she had two parents at one point even if one of them was killed before she was born. Oh well three days after she 

was born.

Nikolas: Yeah. I really am sorry man.  
Mark: I'd lie and say it's okay. But's really not.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Nikolas: I just i don't ever really know what to say during something like this.  
Mark: How about don't kill Matthew Casey.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Nikolas: See i think that was what i said before.  
Mark: Yeah i know and i'm sorry Nikolas.  
Nikolas: No hey you don't have to apologize to me.   
Mark: Yeah i know that. Hey look man thanks for coming with me to this. I mean i know you could of thought of something other than coming to a wedding.  
Nikolas: I actually i didn't. I was just out and about trying to keep from.  
Mark: Going nuts.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Nikolas: That's one word for it.

(Mark laughs at him.)

Nikolas: Of all honesty Mark i couldn't think of a better place to be other then here with you.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: You sounded like a girl right there Nik.  
Nikolas: I did oh my god.

(They start laughing then calm down as they notice Maxie walk out of the hotel.)

Mark: Hey.  
Maxie: Hey. Kate wanted me to come out and get you.  
Mark: Why?  
Maxie: She wants to talk to you about Reagan.

(Mark stands up and walks around to go and talk to Kate.)

Nikolas: What's going on?  
Maxie: Knowing the truth about Reagan has Kate rethinking things.  
Nikolas: That couldn't of come before the I do's?  
Maxie: She just found out that her sister's ex boy toy was behind Reagan's death and also behind Ryan's shooting which of course left her dead. This isn't how we 

should have to remember our wedding day.

Nikolas: Oh no i i agree completely.  
Maxie: I'm kind of surprised you came.  
Nikolas: Mark asked me to be his plus one and well.  
Maxie: You've still got a crush on Mark Buchanan?  
Nikolas: I do actually. He's cute and well i'm guessing with the body to match what's under those cloths.  
Maxie: Nik don't get your hopes up. I can tell he's still in love with Veracity and Reagan.  
Nikolas: I'm not.  
Maxie: Okay.

(She turns and walks off as he sits there not sure of what to say or think at the moment. Meanwhile inside Mark walks over to Kate.)

Mark: You rang.

(She turns and looks at him then laughs.)

Kate: I did.  
Mark: How you doing?  
Kate: Not how i wanted to remember mine and Sophie's wedding day to be honest.  
Mark: I don't think this is how Peter and Maxie or as Sophie called back at the hospital Axie wanted to remember their wedding day either so.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: Axie!  
Mark: Ask your wife.  
Kate: I just might do that. And she's not officially my wife yet.   
Mark: I know that. I just wanted to say it.  
Kate: Well thank you.  
Mark: Anyway. Maxie told me you wanted to talk to me about Reagan.  
Kate: I did.   
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: I know we've been talking on and off about this for awhile but.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kate: I love Sophie so damn much Mark.

(He smiles at her.)

Mark: You know say those words so easily.  
Kate: I do. Because it's true.  
Mark: Why do i feel like there's going to be a but.  
Kate: There isn't. I swear i'm actually very happy i went through with the wedding. Even if it's not complete yet.  
Mark: So you mean't it when you said i do?  
Kate: Very much so.   
Mark: I hope Sophie knows how lucky she is.  
Kate: So do i.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: We all miss her Mark.   
Mark: I know we do. You gonna be okay?  
Kate: Yeah i'll be just fine. As long as i have Sophie my sisters and my father i'll be just fine.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Sophie: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Sophie: J'onn wants to know if we wanna finish out the ceremony or if anyone is feeling up to it.  
Kate: I'm okay with it.  
Peter: It's fine with me. I mean the people we're mainly worried about is those two right there.

(They look over at them. Kate walks over to her sister.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mary: Hey.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mary: I've been better.  
Kate: You gonna be okay to finish out the ceremony?

(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Kate: Okay.

(They get up and walk back into the ballroom.)

Finn: Everything okay?  
Kate: Yeah. We're gonna finish out the ceremony.  
Finn: Okay.

(They walk back up to the front and get ready to finish out the rest of the ceremony as both couples get back to the front of the room they stand there once their 

there they continue on with the rest of the ceremony. Once J'onn wraps up the ceremony by announcing both couples married and telling both Peter and Sophie they could 

kiss their brides.)

Kate: Finally.

(They started laughing at Kate both her and Sophie shared their first kiss as wives along with Peter and Maxie who shared their first kiss as husband and wife. As both 

couples are kissing Mark looks at them and smiles as they pull away from each other and J'onn introduces both couples as Mr. and Mrs. Peter August along with Kate and 

Sophie as Mrs. and Mrs. Kate Kane as both couples were introduced everyone stood up and started clapping for them as both couples walked back down the aisle as 

newlyweds. As they walk down the aisle Kate keeps a hold of Sophie who looks at her and smiles as they walk out of ballroom to head off towards the hall where the 

reception will be held. Later over in the hall where the reception is both couples are enjoying their wedding night as the reception. As the reception continues Mark 

dances off and on with the other Evermoist members and the Bellas. One of the times he was off of the dance floor his phone went off and he grabbed out to see who it 

was and answered it.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Chase: Can you come down to the police station?  
Mark: Why?  
Chase: I'll tell you once you get here.  
Mark: Yeah are right. 

(Then he hangs up and walks over to Kate and Sophie.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: I gotta get down PCPD.  
Sophie: Why?  
Mark: I don't know. Chase didn't say.  
Kate: Okay. Keep us updated.  
Mark: Noway you enjoy the rest of your wedding and later on tonight.  
Kate: I plan on it.  
Mark: Are right. Let Peter and Maxie know.  
Sophie: Okay.

(He turns and walks off to go over to the police station.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah. And i mean it i'm okay Soph.  
Sophie: Okay.

(She kisses her getting Kate to smile in it then she pulls away from her. Later over at the Police station Mark walks in and over to Chase.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Dante: You're not gonna believe what he's trying to pull.  
Mark: And that is?  
Chase: He's denying he had anything to do with the accident.  
Mark: But Ryan ID'd him.  
Dante: We know this. After bringing him in i put in a call to the Texas Rangers down in Austin.  
Mark: Okay.  
Dante: He just got back to us.  
Mark: Okay.  
Chase: He's still on the line.

(He hands the phone to Mark and he takes it from him.)

Mark: Walker!  
Walker: Hey. I hear you guys finally got the bastard?  
Mark: We did. In fact another woman is dead because of him.  
Walker: I heard. Well we've been going over the traffic camera's on the intersection of where Reagan was hit?  
Mark: And?  
Walker: There were two separate people on other side of the street and we got facial Recognition.  
Mark: Okay.  
Walker: And one of the people on the street is Ryan Wilder.  
Mark: So she really did witness who ran into Reagan's car?  
Walker: She did.  
Mark: Yeah well Casey's now claiming he had nothing to do with it.  
Walker: Well he's lying about that.  
Mark: How you mean?  
Walker: Mark he's the one in the driver seat when he hit Reagan's car.  
Mark: So there's noway of him lying his way out of this?  
Walker: He can try. But camera footage doesn't lie.  
Mark: Are right well. If you can find away here i'm sure the PCPD wouldn't stop you from taking him.  
Walker: I'll be on the next flight there with a warrant for the bastard's arrest.  
Mark: Are right.

(Then they hang up and Mark turns and looks at Chase and Dante.)

Chase: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. No wait i'm not.  
Chase: Mark!  
Mark: They've got him in the driver seat on the day of Reagan's accident.  
Dante: So Ryan was a witness to the accident.  
Mark: Yeah. And because she witnessed it.  
Dante: She's now dead.  
Mark: Has he asked for a lawyer?  
Chase: No.  
Mark: Oh boy.  
Dante: He's now claiming he's innocent.  
Mark: Wow.  
Chase: You know of a Lawyer that will help him?  
Mark: No i don't.  
Dante: Really?  
Mark: Well i do. But she'd never help him.  
Dante: Why not?  
Mark: Because she's Reagan's sister in law.  
Dante: Laurel Lance.  
Mark: The very same. I mean he could call and ask her but she'd just more an likely tell him to go hell.

(They laugh at him. Then Jordan walks out of the room.)

Mark: Hey.  
Jordan: Hey.  
Mark: Other then he's saying he's innocent?  
Jordan: He wants to talk to Veracity Kane.  
Mark: Noway in hell.  
Jordan: I had a feeling you were going to say that but.  
Mark: Yeah i know. It's up to her.  
Jordan: It is.  
Mark: Yeah are right. 

(He grabs his phone out and calls Veracity who answers when she hears her phone and walks out of the room.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. Um we've got a problem here at police station.  
Veracity: What kind of problem?  
Mark: Matthew Casey problem.  
Veracity: What's he want?  
Mark: To talk to you.  
Veracity: No way in hell. Not after what he did Reagan and then had done to Ryan.  
Mark: I told them that's what you would say.  
Veracity: So glad you know me so well.  
Mark: Kind of hard not to. Given how your sister's one of my bestfriends.  
Veracity: I know.   
Mark: Are right well i'll let them know what you said.  
Veracity: Okay. Thank you Mark.  
Mark: Anytime.

(Then they hang up and he looks at them.)

Dante: What she say?  
Mark: No way in hell.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Chase: Well he did say she'd say that.  
Jordan: He did. And than you for trying.  
Mark: Anytime.  
Chase: Why don't you go ahead and head back to reception.  
Mark: I can do that.

(They laugh at him as he turns and walks off. Then they hear Casey in the interrogation room yelling that he wants to Veracity Mark looks over at Dante and Chase.)

Mark: I don't want her anywhere near him. Not with the way he's acting.  
Chase: I hear ya.

(Then they hear yell out again.)

Jordan: Get him down to a cell.

(They walk into the room to go and get him. As they go in and get him Mark walks off laughing. Minutes later back over at the hotel in one of the other ballrooms Mark 

walks back in and heads over to Everyone.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. How's it going?  
Calamity: Good. Both couples are about to cut the cake.  
Mark: Oh good. So i didn't miss anything important.

(She starts laughing at the joke. As they see them cut into the cakes they all cheer for them and then see both Maxie and Kate shove their pieces of cake into Sophie 

and Peter's faces. Which gets Mark to laugh at them.)

Mark: Oh someone tell me they got that on camera.  
Veracity: I did.  
Mark: I want it.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: I'm gonna post it up at Crows Headquarters.  
Sophie: No.

(They start laughing again then calm down as Mark looks at Veracity and smiles at her.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: I am if you are.  
Veracity: I'm okay. I honestly thought i'd be upset breaking up with Casey.  
Mark: And?  
Veracity: I'm really not.  
Mark: Always good to hear.

(She laughs at him as they continue to watch Kate clean off Sophie's face.)

Sophie: You're so mean.  
Kate: I am. But you're still pretty.  
Sophie: Kiss ass.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: I know.  
Sophie: Oh.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as Sophie puts her's into Kate's face making her laugh.)

Kate: Okay i asked for that.

(She laughs at her.)

Later that night.)

(As the reception wraps up and both Couples go up their rooms to spend their first night together as newlyweds. Over by the front desk Angelique is looking to see if 

she can get a room for the night seeing her there Mark walks up to her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Angelique: Hey.  
Mark: You okay?  
Angelique: My ex died to Mark of course i'm not and to make matters worse i can't go back to the room at the motel.  
Mark: It's still a crime scene right?  
Angelique: Yes it is.  
Mark: Uh okay. Carly you guys got any rooms open?  
Carly: Yes why?  
Mark: I wanna pay for a room for her.  
Carly: Sure thing.

(She looks up a room for her once she's found one Mark hands her his credit card. Once she has it she starts putting in his information.)

Angelique: You don't have to do this.  
Mark: You're right i don't. But i want too. We all go through a heard ship mainly someone who just lost the woman she's clearly still in love with.

(She smiles at him as he fills out the paper work Carly gave him once everything is filled out she hands her a key card and Mark back his credit card. Once he has it 

he puts it away and then shows Angelique to the elevator. Later up on her floor he walks her to her room as they get there she looks at the door and laughs.)

Angelique: This is a nice hotel.  
Mark: It is. Carly actually owns the hotel.  
Angelique: Wow.  
Mark: I'm sure if you're wanting a fresh start i'm sure she'll hire you.  
Angelique: I'm sure she would. But just because i lost Ryan doesn't mean i wanna move away from Gotham.  
Mark: Was that a dig at me and Reagan. Because if it was i'm insulted.

(She laughs at him.)

Angelique: No. I just can't see myself moving away from Gotham. I grew up there.  
Mark: Okay. Well have a good night.  
Angelique: You too.

(He walks away from her and over to the elevator. As he gets there he pushes for to open so that he can go down to his own room and get some sleep. Over Kate in 

Sophie's room Kate's sitting down on the bed looking at her finger and smiles at it. As she's looking at her finger Sophie walks over to her and kneels down in front 

of her.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah. Just happy.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Kate: Yeah.

(Sophie kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Sophie: Okay. What's up?  
Kate: Nothing why?  
Sophie: Because i know you and you're thinking about something.  
Kate: Other then getting my hot new wife out of her cloths.

(Sophie laughs at her as she pushes her back and gets on top of her and kisses her as their kissing Kate smiles in it. As their kiss continues Sophie deepens it 

sending them into a love making session. Down by Mark's room he walks up to his door and sees someone there seeing who it is he laughs.)

Mark: Nikolas Cassadine.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Nikolas: Sorry. It's just i really didn't wanna go home.  
Mark: So you came to my room why?  
Nikolas: I was hoping to use the couch in the room.  
Mark: Oh okay. Yeah sure.

(He opens the door once it's open they both walk in and Mark closes the door behind them.)

Mark: Couch is right there unless you want the bed instead.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Nikolas: There is something else i want.  
Mark: What's that?  
Nikolas: You.

(He kisses him catching Mark off guard as their kissing Mark smiles in it as their kiss continues they both fall back onto his bed as they land on it he deepens it. 

Then he pulls away from him.)

Nikolas: I would apologize for that but i'm not.  
Mark: I'm not either.

(He smiles at him as he kisses him again.)

The following morning. 

(Down in the lobby Mark's sitting there thinking as Veracity walks up to him.)

Veracity: Hey.

(He looks up at her and laughs.)

Mark: Hey. You okay?

(She sits down next to him.)

Veracity: No.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Veracity: I just got a call from Jordan Ashford.  
Mark: What she want?  
Veracity: She say's Casey was screaming the whole night wanting to talk to me.  
Mark: So.  
Veracity: Mark she said he's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants.

(He looks at her and then looks off. Then he looks at her again.)

Mark: You wanna go down there and deal with him?  
Veracity: I might as well. Because he's not gonna give up until he sees me.  
Mark: Okay.

(They both get up and leave the lobby Nikolas seeing them leave laughs. Meanwhile up in Kate and Sophie's room Sophie wakes up and looks next to her see to Kate there 

and smiles at her. Then Kate say's something that gets Sophie to sit up and get her in the side.)

Sophie: I'm sorry what was that?  
Kate: I said it's rude to stare.  
Sophie: I'd apologize but i'm not sorry.

(Kate turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Didn't think you would be.

(She kisses her as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Sophie: You okay?  
Kate: Yeah. Why you keep asking?  
Sophie: I don't know. I mean a lot of things came up yesterday.  
Kate: Yeah i know. Am i happy that my sister's ex fiance killed Reagan and then had Ryan killed in order to keep his secret no i'm not.  
Sophie: Okay.  
Kate: Now am i glad my sister finally dumped the prick yes i am. And i very happy about marrying you. I am.  
Sophie: Oh good. I was scared there for a minute.  
Kate: Oh just a minute.

(She looks at her and laughs as she kisses her again as their kissing Kate smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Sophie: Okay good.  
Kate: I mean't what i said yesterday. I have been waiting so long to say those words to you and getting to say them at our wedding all the more real for me.  
Sophie: Okay.

(She smiles at her as she kisses her again as their kiss continues Kate deepens it sending them into another love making session. Meanwhile over at the police station 

both Mark and Veracity walk in and head over to Chase and Dante.)

Chase: You sure you wanna do this?  
Veracity: If it shuts him up. Then i am.  
Chase: Are right.

(He walks off towards the room they have him in as they walk off Mark walks over to the chairs and sits down then sends Nikolas a quick text then puts his phone away. 

In the room Veracity's in there with Casey talking to him when he tries to grab her she backs up.)

Veracity: What you want Casey?  
Casey: I want you.  
Veracity: You killed one of my friends and had another one killed in order to keep your damn secret.  
Casey: I had nothing to do with it.  
Veracity: See it's amazing how you would say that. Seeing as to how you apologized for killing Reagan last night and now all of a sudden you're innocent.  
Casey: Mark and Oliver were beating the hell out of me.  
Veracity: You killed his sister Casey. You killed the mother of Mark's child so i can't say i blame either one of them for beating the hell out of you. I'm surprised 

Kate even stopped with a kick to your ribs.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Casey: I didn't do it.  
Veracity: Oh so now you're saying you were framed.  
Casey: Yes i am.  
Veracity: You're full of it. And i'm not falling for it. I mean your friends over at the firehouse might fall for it. But i'm not.   
Casey: Veracity!  
Veracity: I'm not going to listen to this anymore. Don't ever ask for me again. We're through.

(Then she turns to walk out of the room as he says something that gets her to quickly turn around and look at him.)

Veracity: What the hell the did you just say?  
Casey: I said if you don't get back together with me your sister could lose someone else she loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Casey now threatening the life of Kate's new wife will he get what he wants or will Veracity tell Mark. And i promise you Reagan is coming back i swear i just i still don't know when.


	5. Emotional Blackmail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Disappearance i hope you all enjoy it.

Veracity: What the hell the did you just say?  
Casey: I said if you don't get back together with me your sister could lose someone else she loves.

(Veracity stands there and looks at him annoyed.)

Veracity: You honestly think this is funny?  
Casey: No.  
Veracity: Do you really think i'm gonna get back together with the very man who killed two innocent women.  
Casey: I didn't kill them.  
Veracity: Yeah right. Well you can make all the threats you want Casey. I'm not going to fall for them. Because if you try and go after Sophie i can are ready tell you 

that you will more and likely have the other Crows on your ass.

Casey: Veracity you're not listening.  
Veracity: Actually Casey i'm listening just fine. You go after my sister in law and you won't ever see the inside of a courtroom.  
Casey: Yeah well if i had you by my side they couldn't make you testify.  
Veracity: You're right they couldn't. But i'd do it anyway.  
Casey: You.  
Veracity: I would really watch it with the insults in the threats Casey.   
Casey: Why's that?  
Veracity: Because this Everbitch member will find away to make your life a living hell. 

(He looks at her and then looks off in shock.)

Casey: I.  
Veracity: Hey what you know. You do have a mute button.

(He bangs on the table getting her to laugh as she turns and walks out of the room.)

Casey: If you don't do this i'll find away to get raid of someone you love and i'll start with Mark Buchanan.

(She stops in her tracks then turns and looks at him.)

Veracity: What the hell is wrong with you?  
Casey: It got you too stop.  
Veracity: First you threaten my sister in law and then you go and threaten my ex's life.  
Casey: You do this and they'll all be safe.  
Veracity: Go to hell.  
Casey: From the look on your face you're going to be living in it.

(She looks at him and then walks out of the room as she walks out she walks up to Chase.)

Chase: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah i'm fine. I just need to get something from Casey's belonging's.  
Chase: What?  
Veracity: The engagement ring i threw back at him.  
Chase: Why?  
Veracity: Just get it for me please.  
Chase: Yeah sure.

(He walks off to go and get the ring back for her. Once he finds it he heads back towards her and hands it back to her.)

Chase: You wanna tell me what this is about?  
Veracity: No. I just need to do this.  
Chase: What about Mark?  
Veracity: I'm doing this for him.  
Chase: Veracity!

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Chase: Did he say something?  
Veracity: Yeah. But as much as i want to say i really shouldn't.  
Chase: Why the hell not?  
Veracity: Can you just trust me on this.  
Chase: Not if it involves you getting back together with the same jackass that took Reagan's life.  
Veracity: I know that. And i know the other's aren't going to understand this but.

(She places the ring back onto her finger which Mark sees and gets upset then he walks over to her as he gets to her he looks at her hand and gets upset.)

Mark: Vera!  
Veracity: I'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: I.  
Veracity: I'm sorry.   
Mark: You've are ready said that.  
Veracity: And i'm gonna be saying it for a long time.  
Mark: Vera he.  
Veracity: I know he did.  
Mark: So why the hell did you put this back on?

(He grabs her hand and shows her the ring.)

Veracity: I want you to know i'm always going to love you.

(Then she walks around him and out of the station Mark turns and looks at her then he looks at Chase who looks just as confused. Then he looks over at the room.)

Mark: What the hell did he say to her?  
Chase: I don't know. But it was enough to spook her.

(He looks at him and then walks out of the station as he walks out he walks over to her as he gets to her he turns her around.)

Mark: What the hell did Casey say to you?  
Veracity: Does it matter?  
Mark: Yes it does. Because just yesterday you broke up with the prick.  
Veracity: Mark i'm sorry.  
Mark: That. Why?  
Veracity: I just need you guys to trust me.  
Mark: We do. But you're gonna lose a lot of respect very fast if you get back together with him.   
Veracity: I know that.  
Mark: And you'll have very hard time getting that respect back.  
Veracity: I know that. And that is a risk i'm willing to take.  
Mark: I'm not.  
Veracity: Why?  
Mark: Because. I'm still in love with you.

(She looks at him and then looks off. But looks at him again.)

Veracity: I.

(Mark kisses her getting her to smile a little in the kiss as their kissing Chase walks out and laughs then he walks back into the station. Then they pull away from 

each other.)

Veracity: Mark i'm sorry. But i have to do this.

(Then she turns and walks off as he stands there not sure of what to do or say about losing Veracity once again to Casey. And even though he did share one night with 

Nikolas Mark's always going to want to be with Veracity. And he doesn't feel right using Nikolas. Later back over at the hotel Mark walks back in and heads for Nikolas 

and knowing that look on Mark's face he knows what happened last night won't be going any further then what happened.)

Nikolas: It's not happening between us is it?  
Mark: No i'm sorry.  
Nikolas: It's okay.   
Mark: Although last night was fun.  
Nikolas: It was.

(Mark smiles at him. Then eyes him up and down getting him to laugh at him.)

Nikolas: For someone who just said nothing is going to happen between us after last night.  
Mark: Sorry it's just i finally got see you without these on and well.  
Nikolas: What?  
Mark: I liked what i saw.  
Nikolas: Yeah well what i saw wasn't so bad either.  
Mark: Well then it's been fun talking.

(He laughs at him as Mark smiles at him then calms down.)

Mark: Veracity took Casey back.

(Nikolas stops laughing and looks at him.)

Nikolas: She what?  
Mark: She got back together with Casey.  
Nikolas: Why?  
Mark: I have no idea and i have a feeling we'll never know.  
Nikolas: I'm sorry.  
Mark: So am i.  
Nikolas: Well if you ever need a friend or someone to well have fun with.  
Mark: Nikolas you're a great guy you really are.  
Nikolas: I know.  
Mark: But if i were to ever do anything with you again. It wouldn't be for fun. I'd want something more serious.  
Nikolas: Okay. Well if you're ever ready to move on. You know my number.  
Mark: I do actually.

(Nikolas kisses him as their kissing Mark smiles in it then he pulls away from him as he walks out of the hotel upset by what Veracity did and annoyed that he just 

pushed a great guy like Nikolas away all because of his feelings for a woman who has once again found herself in a relationship with the very man who killed the mother 

of his daughter. And had the woman that both Angelique and Mary loved.)

Mark: Damn you Casey.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Your bandmate got back together with Matt Casey.  
Beca: What?

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Veracity got back together with Casey.  
Calamity: Why?  
Mark: I have no idea and she won't tell me.  
Calamity: Damn it.  
Mark: I mean i don't get it Calamity.  
Calamity: You really think we get it. Kate's gonna be pissed and not to mention Mary and Angelique.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: What can we do?  
Mark: I don't think there's going to be anything we can do.

(She nods her head at him.)

Calamity: You okay?  
Mark: He kills the mother of my child and has Ryan killed in order to try keep his secret safe.  
Calamity: Yeah well there's nothing we can really do about it Mark.  
Mark: I know that.  
Calamity: Okay. You gonna be okay?  
Mark: I'm trying to be.

(She laughs at him.)

Two months later.

(It's been two months since the double weddings in Port Charles,NY over at the Metro Court and since Veracity chose to get back together with the very man who killed 

Reagan and had Ryan killed for witnessing his role in Reagan's death. Shortly after everyone found out about her being back together with him very much like Mark told 

her she was losing alot of her friends and the respect of her family to which Casey was enjoying the hell out of it because with her friends and family no longer 

getting in the way he could do whatever he wanted and there was nothing she could do and there was no one she could go too. But to really push the issue Casey wanted 

Veracity to go and ask Mary to plan their wedding and when she said no he went to make another threat she quickly shut him down on it.)

Veracity: You can make as many threats as you want. I'm not about to ask my sister to help plan a wedding for me and the man who killed Reagan and had the woman she 

loved killed.

Casey: Look either do it.  
Veracity: Or you'll what? Kill my sisters my father my bandmates the man i'm still in love with. Like i said make all the threats you want. I'm not asking my sister to 

plan this farce of a wedding.

(Then she turned and walked out of his office leaving him there annoyed. As for Kate and Sophie they've been enjoying their newlywed status when neither one of them 

aren't are at work or out keeping the city of Gotham safe. Their both at home enjoying each other. After Kate and Sophie were married Sophie moved in with Kate in her 

penthouse shortly after moving in with her Sophie and Kate would jokingly play fight which normally made Mary laugh and they always smiled at her. On days when Kate 

wasn't at the office or out keeping the city safe from people like Matt Casey she found herself worrying about Veracity and Mark. And that's how Sophie found Kate one 

night when she got home.)

Sophie: Babe.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: You sure?  
Kate: Yeah why?  
Sophie: You just have that look on your face that say's i need to think and try not to throw my fist into a wall.

(She looked at her and laughed.)

Kate: Would you be mad if i said i was worried about Veracity.  
Sophie: No. Just because she got back together with Casey doesn't mean you can't still be worried about her.  
Kate: Okay good because i am.  
Sophie: Yeah. I'm sure she knows what she's doing Kate.  
Kate: Yeah i know that. I just don't want it to ruin her life Sophie.  
Sophie: I'm sure it won't. I mean She's a smart woman.  
Kate: Yeah i know that. I just can't help but worry about her you know.  
Sophie: I do know actually. You're a great sister for being so worried Kate.  
Kate: I can't help it. It doesn't matter how mad i am with her.  
Sophie: What?  
Kate: I can't help but worry about her.  
Sophie: Like every good sister should.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Kate: You Sophie Moore-Kane are lucky you're so hot.  
Sophie: Right because i haven't heard that enough in my life time.

(Kate pushes her over getting her to laugh as she kisses her as their kissing she smiles in it then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: I'm really glad i went through with the wedding.  
Sophie: Oh good.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it. And now as for Mark and Nikolas after the last two months both Mark and Nikolas have grown closer to each other 

and have met up to talk and joke around until one day when Mark realized just how much Nikolas is starting to mean to him asked him out and they have been together 

ever since and don't regret the choice in the least that even includes Mary and Angelique they've both grown closer as friends. Neither one of them wanting to cross 

that line given how Angelique was Ryan's ex and the woman that Mary had fallen in love with and wasn't about screw things up with their fastly growing friendship. All 

of that is leading up to two months later over at the Hold up. Mark and Nikolas walk in and head down towards the counter.)

Mark: Well if it isn't Angelique Martin.  
Nikolas: Can she make a Martini?  
Angelique: I can then then i'll throw it in your face.  
Nikolas: Well. I'll just have to call you manager. Where's Mary.

(Mark's trying to keep from laughing at his boyfriend and friend.)

Mark: Babe leave her alone.  
Angelique: No it's fine. Where's he want his drink.  
Mark: Play nice.  
Angelique: Your boyfriend is lucky he's so cute.  
Mark: I know.

(She laughs at him.)

Nikolas: I'm cute.  
Mark: You are. And you have the body to match the looks.  
Nikolas: Why thank you.  
Mark: Cocky bastard.

(Angelique starts laughing at his face. Then calms down. As their there talking. They notice Kate walking over to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah. I'm just worried is all.  
Mark: About?  
Kate: Veracity!

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: She okay?  
Kate: As far as i know. But i can't help but worry about her Mark.  
Mark: I know. And you have every right to worry about her.

(She smiles at him.)

Kate: So how's RJ?  
Mark: She's good. She's actually with Oliver and Felicity.  
Kate: Well that's great to hear.  
Mark: It is. So you and Sophie okay?

(Kate looks at him and smiles.)

Kate: Yeah we're just fine. I mean she listens to me when i start worrying about Veracity.  
Mark: Or start thinking about Reagan.

(She looks at him at him and nods her head at him.)

Kate: Just knowing she'll never get to meet your guys daughter.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Nikolas looks at him and smiles at him as he kisses his head then pulls away from it as Mark smiles at him. Unknown to everyone. Reagan is alive is working her way 

back to her friends her family and trying to get back in order so she can meet her's and Mark's daughter. And hopefully try and get Kate back but having read all of 

the papers and news article's about Kate since she died and finding out that Kate married Sophie broke her heart but she understood why Kate married Sophie because 

with as much as Kate loved her she loved Sophie even more. As for Mark she loved him. But not as much as she loves Kate and got even pissed off when she found out that 

Veracity's due to marry the very man who ran into her car that nearly killed her's and Mark's daughter and at one point did kill her. And when she read that she vowed 

to get back to Gotham and stop the wedding before Veracity could say the two words that could end Mark's chances of getting with Veracity for good. She just hopes by 

the time she gets back there it isn't too late. Over the next couple of weeks Casey kept up trying to get Veracity to ask Mary to plan their wedding and whenever she 

told him no he would keep at it until she finally snapped and told him to back the hell off of her asking Mary to plan their wedding.)

Casey: Come on why the hell not?  
Veracity: If you have to ask me that question Casey then you really need to think about why my sisters hate you so much. Or why Mark hates you so much.  
Casey: Oh come on. Not this again. I was cleared of those charges.  
Veracity: And what judge did you brip for that to happen.  
Casey: Veracity come on.  
Veracity: I said no. Now stop trying to me to have Mary plan a wedding i don't even wanna do.  
Casey: Why the hell not?  
Veracity: Because i don't love you and i never did.

(Then she walked out of his office again and bumped into Severide on the way out.)

Veracity: Sorry.  
Severide: It's fine. What was that about anyway?  
Veracity: Your roommate doesn't know how to take no for answer.  
Severide: He's still pushing for you to ask Mary to plan the wedding?  
Veracity: Yeah. And i'm not about to ask my sister to plan my wedding to the worlds biggest prick.  
Severide: I'd say ask her anyway to see what she says but i can are ready guess what she'll say.  
Veracity: Yeah she'll say noway in hell.  
Severide: I wouldn't blame her for saying no. But just to shut him up ask her.  
Veracity: He killed someone and in order to keep that secret he had someone else killed.  
Severide: I know that. And if it wasn't for the fact that the police told us to keep an eye on him. I wouldn't even still have him in my apartment.  
Veracity: So your saying you want me to ask my sister whose still pissed at me for getting back together with him.  
Severide: Just to shut him up Veracity.  
Veracity: Okay fine. I'll go into Gotham today and talk to her.  
Severide: Okay. 

(She turns and walks off.)

Minutes later.

(Back in Gotham over at Mary's clinic Veracity walks in and heads for the main part of the clinic as she gets there she sees Mary working on someone and knows she's 

still pissed at her for getting back together with the very man who had the woman she loved shot in order to keep his secret hidden then she walked into the room 

hearing someone walk in she turns and looks at her.)

Mary: Veracity!  
Veracity: Hi.  
Mary: What you doing here?  
Veracity: I. Look i wanna ask you something and it's completely okay if you say no.  
Mary: Depends on what you wanna ask me.  
Veracity: Okay um this is going to be a lot harder then i thought it would be.  
Mary: What? Come on Veracity.  
Veracity: I was wondering if you'd plan mine and Casey's wedding. And before you say no. Like i said i'll completely understand if you say no.  
Mary: Well i'm so glad you would understand me saying no. Given how your fiance had someone kill the woman i love and then just before having Ryan killed he ran into 

Reagan killing her and now thanks to him she'll never get to meet her little girl and her little girl will never know what a sweet woman her mother was. 

Veracity: I know that.  
Mary: Well if you know that. Why the hell are you marrying him?  
Veracity: Because he threatened to kill Sophie.

(Mary looks at her and then looks off.)

Mary: Why the hell are you marrying him? And why didn't you tell Dad or Kate?  
Veracity: I've been wanting too.  
Mary: So why haven't you?  
Veracity: He's been threatening to kill you Kate dad Sophie and Mark.  
Mary: Veracity!  
Veracity: If it wasn't for the fact that.  
Mary: What?  
Veracity: I know you guys can handle yourselves. But i just feel like if i don't do this. He'll follow through on his threats and i'll lose you guys.  
Mary: Kate is Batwoman Vera. There's nothing he can do that will hurt her.  
Veracity: And losing Sophie us and Dad won't hurt her.  
Mary: If he ever actually came after me Dad or Sophie Kate wouldn't give up until she found him and killed him herself.  
Veracity: I know that.  
Mary: Why you asking me?  
Veracity: Because he won't shut up on me asking you. And everytime i tell him no. He just keeps saying he's not gonna have anyone else plan the wedding.  
Mary: So he wants to rub in the fact that he killed Reagan and had Ryan killed in order to keep his secret and you in his bed.  
Veracity: I don't know his reasons. But his roommate said to ask you just shut him up and i'm doing that.

(Mary looks at her and then looks off.)

Mary: So why are asking me just you?  
Veracity: Because you helped Maxie plan the double wedding and it came out beautiful as ever.  
Mary: Can i put skulls on the walls of the venue?

(Veracity smiled at her.)

Veracity: You can do whatever the hell it is you want. Just don't make it look to scary. You might scare Kate away.

(Mary laughed at her as she walked over to her and hugged her. Then she pulled away from her.)

Mary: But i want someone else to help me out.   
Veracity: Whoever you trust with this i'm not gonna say no.  
Mary: I'll call Maxie later.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mary: Do you still love Mark?  
Veracity: Very much so.  
Mary: Okay.

(She smiled at her. Later over at Crow Head Quarters Veracity walked into their command center and over to Sophie.)

Veracity: Hey.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Sophie: Hey. What's going on?  
Veracity: There anyway you can call Kate here?  
Sophie: Uh yeah. Why?  
Veracity: There's something i need to tell you guys and it's very important.  
Sophie: Okay.

(She turns and walks off to go and call Kate to come down to Crow Head Quarters as she's about to call her Kate walks in followed by Jacob.)

Kate: I never said that.

(He looks at her and laughs. Only to stop when they see Veracity.)

Jacob: What's going on?  
Veracity: There's something i need to you guys and i'll understand if you guys tell me to leave.

(They look at her and he points her up to his office and she follows after them. But then stops and turns to look at Sophie.)

Veracity: You too Sophie.

(She looks at her and nods her head as they walk up to his office as they get there they walk in and he closes the door behind them.)

Jacob: Okay so what's going on?  
Veracity: It's about why i stupidly went back to Casey.  
Kate: I'm leaving.  
Veracity: Kate wait.  
Kate: Why? So you can tell us how much you love and wanna marry the bastard who killed Reagan and then had Ryan killed in order to keep his secret safe.  
Veracity: No. Because i don't love and i don't want to be with him.  
Kate: So why'd you go back to him?  
Veracity: Because he threatened to kill Sophie and Mark.

(Kate looks at her and then to Jacob who looks just as annoyed.)

Veracity: And just before that he started saying he was going to go after my bandmates and then he really got personal when he brought you guys up.  
Jacob: Why didn't you just say something?  
Veracity: Because if i had i know it would gotten to him.  
Jacob: How you figure?  
Veracity: Because there isn't place in Gotham or in Chicago i can hide that he won't find me. He's got snitches in the firehouse one of which just happens to be his 

candidate on 81. I get seen with either one of the girls or with either one of you he goes and tells him.

(They look at her and then look off.)

Veracity: I know i screwed up. I went back to the very man who killed Reagan the mother of Mark's child and at one point the woman Kate loved and then in order to keep 

his secret safe he went and had Ryan killed. I know i screwed up and because of that screw up i lost Mark and i have a feeling for good.

(Then they look over at the door and see Mark there seeing him she looks off not sure of how long he was there.)

Mark: Casey threatened to kill Sophie?

(She walks over to him and hugs him getting him to smile at her. As he's hugging her he looks at Kate who looks off not sure of what to say or do after losing Reagan 

and then having the fear of losing her wife along with her. Then Mark pulls away from her and kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I shouldn't of done that.  
Veracity: I know. But i'm glad you did.  
Mark: So am i actually.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as he hugs her again. Then she pulls away from him. As he walks in and closes the door behind him.)

Mark: So now we know the reason why she went back to him.  
Kate: But now what the hell do we do. We can't go to him and say Veracity's not marrying you.  
Veracity: No i have to make him believe i'm still gonna marry him and then.  
Mark: So until then.  
Veracity: I just. I feel like if back out of this now. He'll do something and i really can't lose anyone else.

(They look at her and nod their heads at her. Mark seeing someone walk in walks over to the glass and taps it so he can't look into the office to see Veracity there 

with them.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: Why would Gallo be here?

(She looks at him and then looks down at him.)

Kate: Dad this office is sound proof right?  
Jacob: Yes it is.  
Kate: Okay so he can't hear what we're talking about.  
Jacob: No.

(Then Mark looks around the office and sees something on Jacob's desk and pulls it out.)

Mark: I think i found out how Casey's been keeping tabs on everyone.

(Jacob walks over to him and he looks at it.)

Jacob: That prick bugged my office.  
Mark: He wanted to make sure Veracity never got the trust of her family back.

(Mark looks at Veracity who looks around scared that Casey heard everything she told them.)

Mark: You know Casey if you wanted to threaten the lives of those Veracity loves you chose the wrong time to do so. And now that we know the truth when i find you i'm 

gonna kill you.

(Then he drops and steps on it which hurts Casey's ears as he throws the head set down and then looks off annoyed.)

Casey: Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because now that Veracity has told her family and Mark the truth about what Casey did in order to get her back. What other surprises could there be. I don't know. Maybe a Kagan reunion.


	6. Reagan returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Disappearance i hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: You know Casey if you wanted to threaten the lives of those Veracity loves you chose the wrong time to do so. And now that we know the truth when i find you i'm 

gonna kill you.

(Then he drops and steps on it which hurts Casey's ears as he throws the head set down and then looks off annoyed.)

Casey: Shit.

(He looks around annoyed that he found it. Then he walks out of his room and heads towards the kitchen still very annoyed. Back over at Crow Head Quarters Veracity had 

finished telling them about Gallo Mark and Kate walked out seeing them he goes to run only to have them go after him and to have Tyler quickly grab him and throw him 

into the wall.)

Tyler: You're boss has been threatening my ex wife?

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: You better answer him Gallo or the person who comes after you will be me and i'm not gonna be as nice as him.  
Blake: He said it was the only way to get Veracity.  
Mark: So threatening the life of Kate's wife and the second in command of the Crows was his way of getting Veracity?  
Blake: He said he had no choice.  
Mark: We all have choices and he ran out of his the minute he killed Reagan Queen and then in order to keep that secret he had another innocent woman killed.  
Blake: I.  
Mark: Gallo because of him my daughter doesn't have a mother.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: So do me a favor when you see Casey he tries anything. Tell him i'm gonna kill him.

(Then he walks off as Tyler throws him towards the exit.)

Sophie: Why i have a feeling he's gonna try something?  
Tyler: That wouldn't surprise me in the least.  
Sophie: Tyler he comes after me he'll set Kate off.  
Tyler: I know.

(She nods her head at him as they both turn and walk off. Back up in Jacob's office he looks at Veracity.)

Veracity: Dad i swear i didn't know he had put that in here.  
Jacob: I know that. But the fact that he was able to get past security surprises the hell out of me.  
Kate: How long ago did he make that threat?  
Veracity: If say you gonna be mad at me?  
Kate: I might be.  
Veracity: Two months ago.

(She laughs at her.)

Veracity: Okay so keeping it for this long wasn't the best idea.  
Jacob: No it wasn't. But we can understand why you did.  
Veracity: Dad there are times where i can't understand why i did what i did.  
Jacob: You mean you aren't trying to protect your family.  
Veracity: Like this family needs much protecting in between you being the head of the Crows Kate being Batwoman and well Sophie being your second in command.  
Kate: Where's that leave you and Mary?  
Veracity: We look to you three.

(They both look at her as she laughs at them faces.)

Kate: God.

(She continues to laugh at her as Sophie walks back into the office.)

Kate: You are right?  
Sophie: Yeah. Well according to Gallo.  
Kate: What?  
Sophie: Casey's reasoning for the blackmail was it was the only to get Veracity back.  
Veracity: After he kills someone he thought i was gonna go back to him.  
Sophie: Yes.  
Veracity: Nope. Because of him two women are dead.  
Sophie: I realize that. But he's gonna continue to play the victim card.  
Kate: Oh yeah he's a real victim.  
Sophie: You trying to be a smart ass?  
Kate: Since when i have i ever tried to be a smart ass?  
Veracity: Ever since we were kids.

(Kate looks at her and laughs as she smacks her in the head which gets Sophie to laugh at them.)

Jacob: Oh sisterly love.  
Veracity: Is that you call it when the younger sister beats on the eldest.  
Jacob: Yes.  
Veracity: Oh okay.

(She smacks Kate in the stomach getting her to look at her and laughs.)

Kate: Seriously.  
Veracity: Couldn't help it.  
Kate: Can you ever?

(Veracity stands up and looks at her.)

Veracity: Of course not. I am your sister after all.

(Sophie starts laughing at her wife's face and she starts pretending to beat on her sister making her laugh as she hugs her getting her to smile at her. Then Sophie's 

phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number she mutes it and then gets back to see both her wife and sister in law pick on eachother. Over in 

Star city Reagan's walking towards the Queen house as she gets there she opens the door and walks inside as she walks in she closes the door behind her once it's 

closed she looks around the room and then hears someone coming and quickly hides behind something before they see her once she's hidden she sees who it is and gives 

off a sign of relief and walks out she looks up at her and nearly falls over.)

Thea: Reagan!  
Reagan: Hi.

(She walks over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at her then she pulls away from her.)

Thea: How?  
Reagan: It's a very long story. Are Ollie and Felicity here?  
Thea: No. Their out for the day.  
Reagan: Okay. Good.  
Thea: I just we buried you.

(She smiles at her.)

Reagan: Yeah i know. I'm sorry.  
Thea: Oh come on it's not your fault Matt Casey drove into your car.  
Reagan: So it was Matt Casey who ran into me?  
Thea: Yeah. 

(She walks away from her and goes to sit down on the couch with Thea right behind her.)

Reagan: Shit.  
Thea: Reagan there was witness to your accident.

(She looks at her.)

Reagan: Who?  
Thea: Ryan!

(She looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Reagan: Where is she?  
Thea: Casey had her killed the day of the double wedding.

(Reagan gets up and stands off in the corner then turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: So because he wanted to keep his secret an innocent woman lost her life?  
Thea: Yeah and he's not very heart broken by it either.

(She looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Reagan: I didn't think he would be. Here Mark leaves Gotham so that he can be with Veracity in peace and the bastard just had to show up in Texas to try and start 

trouble with him at our place of work.

Thea: Where were you two working in Texas?  
Reagan: At bar just outside of the Austin city limits.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Thea: You two go from Gotham to Austin.  
Reagan: It was the only place we could think of to go that we hoped he wouldn't follow us.  
Thea: But he did.  
Reagan: Yeah. When our old boss told him and Severide we weren't there he tried to start something with her until one of our friends stepped up and told them to leave 

but they wouldn't.

Thea: Kelly Severide was with him?  
Reagan: Yeah. He was trying to get him to calm down but. Casey being who he is got to handsy and went for her which then got Mark to act and grabbed him then threw him 

out of the bar.

Thea: Which then told them that you and Mark work there.  
Reagan: Yup. I don't really know what was said but they left shortly after that. For awhile there we were talking about leaving in fact we were actually going to leave 

but then we changed our minds and stayed there.

Thea: And then you two slept together and six months later you have a little girl.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Yeah. We tried not to let it get that far but.  
Thea: Spending so much time together.  
Reagan: Yeah. And knowing he was going through the same hell i am.  
Thea: So you know Kate got married.  
Reagan: I do actually. It was all over the papers. From the Daily planet to the Sun to the Banner and then of course to Catco Magazine.

(Thea looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Reagan: There wasn't a paper or magazine that didn't have their picture on the front. Almost like they were rubbing it in.  
Thea: It's kind of hard to rub it in when you're supposed to be dead.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Yeah i know. But it still hurt to find out she got married.  
Thea: She still thinks about you.   
Reagan: Is Sophie okay with that?  
Thea: She is. But then other things come up that make Kate think of other things.  
Reagan: That is?  
Thea: About her sister marrying Matt Casey.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Reagan: I'm guessing she doesn't know the truth?  
Thea: Oh no they all know the truth. In fact she even broke up with him right there in the Metro courts lobby.  
Reagan: So why the hell is she marrying him?  
Thea: No one knows. But whatever it was that he said really scared her and she won't tell anyone. Well she might of by now.

(Reagan nods her head at her. As she hears the baby over the baby monitor and smiles.)

Thea: Wanna meet her?  
Reagan: Yes.

(They both walk off towards the stairs and head up to go and see the baby. As they get upstairs they walk over to the room where the baby is they get there Thea opens 

the door and they both walk in as they walk in Reagan closes the door behind them then walks over to the crib where her's and Mark's daughter is. As she gets there she 

looks down at her and smiles at her.)

Reagan: Oh wow. She's so big.  
Thea: She is. You can hold her.

(Reagan laughs at her as she picks her up and holds her daughter as she's holding her she looks up at her and smiles at her.)

Reagan: Hey beautiful.

(She looks at her as of she knows who she is and smiles at her getting Reagan to smile at her.)

Thea: She's got your smile.  
Reagan: I know. I feel bad for you.

(The baby laughs at her. Downstairs Oliver walks into the house followed by Felicity and Laurel. As they walk in they hear talking coming over the baby montior Laurel 

walks over to it and hears the voice along with Oliver who rushes towards the stairs as he gets to them he runs up them and heads towards the room where the baby is as 

he gets there he opens it to find Thea in there with Reagan.)

Oliver: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Oliver: I.  
Reagan: I know i got some explaining to do.  
Oliver: You do. But it can wait.

(He walks over to them and plays with his niece who smiles at him. Later back downstairs Reagan's down there with her brother and sister in law given how Felicity had 

left the house to let Reagan be with her family and her daughter whose having playing with her neckless. As she's playing with it she looks up her and pokes her cheeks 

getting her to laugh at her.)

Reagan: What?

(She does it again getting them to laugh at her face.)

Reagan: What's so interesting about my face.  
Thea: You're prettier then Ollie.

(Laurel starts laughing at her husband's face as Thea goes to run off but he gets up and goes after her. As he gets to her he grabs her and starts tickling her which 

gets both Reagan and Laurel to laugh at them. As they continue to goof off both Reagan and Laurel continue to laugh at them. Later once all of the goofing around stops 

and the baby is back up in her crib Reagan's back down in the living room talking and catching up with her family.)

Oliver: So does anyone else know you're alive?  
Reagan: No I've pretty much kept to myself since i came back.  
Laurel: Where? I mean?  
Reagan: I don't really know. All i know is that woke up one day and i started walking around the streets.  
Thea: Where?  
Reagan: New York. Of all places.  
Oliver: In the city?  
Reagan: Yeah. I woke up in Santino's old gallery.  
Thea: Isn't that where?  
Reagan: Yeah. That's where John Wick killed Ares.  
Oliver: Reagan!

(She stands up and walks over to the cart with the drinks on it and grabs up a water then turns and looks at him.)

Reagan: I've been dead for two months Ollie. The woman i love married the woman who broke her heart back at Point Rock and never even told her ex husband about her.  
Oliver: We all have those ex's who don't want to be out of the closet yet. And some of us don't.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Reagan: I realize that.  
Oliver: Kate just happen to have one of those ex's who didn't wanna come out. At least not while being in the service.  
Reagan: Did i also happen to mention she acted like Kate mean't nothing to her.  
Oliver: No. But then again. Her husband didn't know. And why Sophie never said anything is well that's her thing to deal with. And i know before you say it. Sophie 

realized just how much Kate mean't to her while she was with you. But she really didn't think Kate would break up with you. She wasn't going to push to the issue.

Reagan: Yeah i know. That's one of the things that gets me to like the woman so damn much. As far as Sophie Moore goes.  
Thea: Actually it's just Kane. Sophie took Kate's last name.  
Reagan: Oh. Anyway.

(They laugh at her.)

Laurel: Kate really did love you Reagan it showed whenever she looked at you.  
Reagan: Yeah i know she did. And from what i hear they've gotten a lot closer even being happily married now.  
Oliver: Now you're starting to sound jealous.  
Reagan: I am. Sophie gets to be Kate's wife and i don't.  
Oliver: Hey it's not their fault that Casey was being a prick and ran you off of the road.  
Reagan: Yeah. Thea told me about Ryan.  
Laurel: Yeah. Bastard had her killed on the day of the double weddings.  
Reagan: How's Mary and what's her name.  
Thea: Angelique!  
Reagan: Right. I'm me i swear.

(They laugh at her.)

Oliver: It's fine. Their fine. Growing closer as friends. But from what Mark has seen.  
Reagan: It's turning into something else with them.  
Oliver: Yeah. And their trying very hard not to cross that line.  
Reagan: Yeah i know about trying not to cross that line.  
Oliver: The baby.  
Reagan: Yeah. I mean being away from Gotham and away from Kate and Veracity.  
Oliver: No hey. We get it. You two grow close so close that you two slept together.

(Reagan laughs at him.)

Reagan: Yeah. I think out of everyone who has had to go the last two months of grieving over me.  
Oliver: You wanna see Mark?  
Reagan: He is my daughter's father.  
Oliver: Well we can always go into Gotham and you can see him that way. But keep in mind.  
Reagan: What?  
Oliver: Shortly after you died. Mark went back to the Crows.  
Reagan: That's fine. I think it's great he went back.  
Oliver: His boyfriend seems to think so.  
Reagan: No way.   
Oliver: Yeah.  
Thea: He's dating Nikolas Cassadine.

(Reagan laughs.)

Reagan: Oh my god. It's about time those two got together.  
Laurel: Yeah Kate and Sophie said the samething.

(They start laughing then calm down. Then Oliver's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the name he answers it.)

Oliver: Kate!  
Kate: Yeah hey.  
Oliver: What's wrong?  
Kate: Have you heard from either Mark or Sophie?

(He looks around the room and then over at Reagan.)

Oliver: No i haven't why?  
Kate: Because me and my dad haven't been able to get a hold of them.  
Oliver: When was the last time you heard from either one of them?  
Kate: Three hours ago.

(He looks at his watch and then to his sisters.)

Oliver: I'll try and get a hold of one of them.  
Kate: Are right thanks Oliver.  
Oliver: Anytime.

(Then he hangs up. And tries to call Mark but when he doesn't answer he hangs up and tries to call Sophie. But when neither one of them answers he looks off annoyed.)

Reagan: What?  
Oliver: Neither Mark nor Sophie are answering their phones.

(He tries them again but doesn't get an answer from either one of them.)

Reagan: Go. I don't wanna be seen in Gotham yet.  
Oliver: Are right.

(They all get up and rush out of the house to go back to Gotham and help the Crows find both Mark and Sophie. Over in Gotham. Over at Crow Head Quarters all of the 

agents are trying their hardest to find Mark and Sophie.)

Jacob: Anything?  
Kate: No. Neither one of them are picking up and it's starting to worry me.  
Veracity: Guys.

(They look over at the screen and see someone up on the screen and know who it is.)

Kate: Seriously. Casey couldn't of found someone better to kidnap someone other then my sister's ex boy toy.

(Veracity's behind her trying to keep from laughing.)

Austin: Nice to see you too Kate.  
Kate: I wish i could say the samething.  
Austin: Well now aren't you being a little.  
Kate: Don't say it.  
Austin: Okay i won't.  
Kate: Where's my wife?  
Austin: Oh she's around here somewhere.

(Then he looks behind him and they see Sophie hanging there from pulley's including Mark.)

Austin: Oh yeah there they are.

(Kate sees her and looks at her feeling very annoyed by what she sees.)

Austin: You know i never knew your wife had such a nice body Kate.

(Kate looks at him and then to Veracity who looks just as annoyed.)

Austin: Now Mark. Wow Nikolas Cassadine is a lucky man.

(Veracity looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Kate: Sophie!

(She looks at her and then looks off in pain from the beatings both her and Mark took just before they grabbed them and threw them both into the van.)

Austin: But i did hear a congrats are in order for Veracity.  
Veracity: Yeah well a go to hell is all you're gonna get from me.  
Austin: I'd love too. But they don't want me.  
Veracity: Well you'e sure as hell aren't going to heaven.

(He looks at her and gets annoyed as he walks to Mark and punches him in the stomach getting him to double over in pain.)

Mark: Ow.  
Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: I'm are right Agent Moore.

(She nods her head at him as he gets punched again.)

Mark: Oh look mommy. Austin punches like a girl.

(He punches him sending Mark's head to the side.)

Mark: Yup i just got punched by a little girl.  
Sophie: Agent Buchanan cut it out.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am.

(He get punched again sending Mark's head to the side.)

Mark: Ah.

(Then he turns and walks off back towards everyone else.)

Veracity: What the hell do you want?  
Austin: I've been given the fun task of telling you.  
Veracity: What?  
Austin: That you have four hours to get ready.

(She looks at Kate confused.)

Kate: Ready for what?  
Austin: For her wedding.

(Veracity looks at him and then to Kate.)

Veracity: I'm not marrying you.  
Austin: I know you're not marrying me. You marrying Matthew Casey.  
Veracity: And what happens if i don't go?  
Austin: Well than the Crows will be losing two agents.

(Kate and Veracity look at each other.)

Austin: And the first agent that will get it will be the Crows second in command in fact.

(He turns towards Sophie and shoots out her leg getting her to go over.)

Kate: Sophie!

(She looks at her in pain.)

Mark: Sophie!

(She continues to lean over trying to keep from showing any signs of hurting.)

Mark: Sophie!  
Sophie: I'm fine.   
Mark: Can you stand?  
Sophie: Not for long.

(She stands up and looks at Kate.)

Sophie: I'm fine babe.  
Kate: You better be or i'll kick your ass.

(Sophie smiles at her.)

Sophie: You wish Kane.

(Kate smiles at her.)

Austin: Four hours Veracity.  
Veracity: Tell Matt Casey to kiss my ass.  
Austin: See you shouldn't of said that.

(He gets Mark in the leg sending him to the side.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He looks at her and then looks off trying like Sophie not show he's in pain. Then he stands up and looks at Sophie who looks like she's about to fall over again as 

Austin walks up to her and smiles at her.)

Austin: You Agent Moore are going to be a lot of fun to kill.

(Kate looks at her sister who looks off annoyed as they see what he's doing and Mark looks at him then to Sophie.)

Sophie: I love my wife.  
Austin: But does your wife love you?  
Sophie: Yes she does.  
Austin: More then Reagan Queen.

(Kate looks off in shock at the question and sees the look on Sophie's face.)

Sophie: No she doesn't. 

(Kate looks off and then looks at Veracity who can tell she's not to sure of what to think.)

Austin: Well at least one of you is being honest.  
Sophie: Yeah and thanks to Matt Casey Reagan will never know how Kate feels about her.  
Austin: If she's not as in love with you as she was with Reagan.  
Sophie: What?  
Austin: Why'd she marry you?  
Sophie: She might not love me as much as she loved Reagan. But she still loved me. And if Reagan had shown up the day of the weddings. And told Kate how she still felt 

about her. I would of let Kate go. No questions asked.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Austin: You would of let Kate go really?  
Sophie: Yes i would of.   
Austin: And why's that?  
Sophie: Because she gave me a second chance i knew i didn't deserve. I could die today or tomorrow and i'd be so damn happy that i got another chance with the love of 

my life.

(Kate looks off still not sure of what to think of this. Veracity walks over to her and hugs her getting her to lose it.)

Austin: That what you wanna do Agent Moore. You wanna die?  
Kate: No.

(She rushes away from the screen and looks at Sophie whose still got her eyes on Austin.)

Sophie: Of course i don't wanna die.   
Austin: Oh well you're gonna if Veracity doesn't show up here in four hours.

(Over at Crow Head Quarters Veracity's got her head down and can see the look on Kate's face knowing she's conflicted between her feelings for her wife and Reagan. 

Then their told where they are Kate rushes out of the room. Later out at the warehouse the Crows along with both sets of teams rush into the warehouse as they rush in 

both Mark and Sophie are on the ground holding their leg's from the bullet's went into them Mark looks at her and can tell what she's thinking.)

Mark: I know how hard it was for you to say that.  
Sophie: I don't actually wanna lose Kate Mark.  
Mark: I know that.  
Sophie: I love her so damn much.  
Mark: I know that too.  
Sophie: But i mean't what i said. If Reagan was still alive and had shown up to the wedding telling Kate how much she still loved her.  
Mark: You would of let go and be with her?  
Sophie: I would of. Of all honesty i didn't actually think my second chance with her give me the chance at being her wife.

(He looks at her and then gets up and then falls down next to her.)

Sophie: There are all of these ex's who keep saying they deserve their second chance with the woman or man they love.  
Mark: Okay.  
Sophie: I didn't.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Sophie: I was such a bitch to her when she first came to Gotham. I acted like she didn't mean anything to me. But all i was doing was lying to myself and i did lied to 

myself until it was too late and she was with Reagan.

Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: But i really didn't tell her how i still felt about her just to see if she'd break up with her.  
Mark: I know. You're not Matt Casey.  
Sophie: Thankfully.

(He looks at her and laughs. Then she sees someone walking towards them gun raised seeing this as her chance to help Veracity get with the man she really loves she 

shoves Mark out of the way and he gets her right in the chest sending her down. Seeing who he shot he quickly turned and ran out of the building seeing Sophie down and 

not moving Mark gets up and rushes over to her.)

Mark: Sophie!

(She looks at him and grabs his hand seeing where she was hit he looks at her.)

Mark: Soph!

(She keeps a hold of her hand.)

Mark: Hey hey stay with me.

(He grabs his shirt and places it over her heart trying to stop the bleeding.)

Mark: Sophie you stay with me you hear me. Oh god Sophie.

(Once the gun fire had stopped Tyler rushed forward and saw Sophie lying there.)

Tyler: Oh god.

(He takes his weapon off and helps Mark keep pressure onto her wound. As Mark grabs Tyler's radio.)

Mark: Whoever can hear this i need Batwoman over by the exit.

(Over by Kate she's knocked Austin out and hears what Mark said.)

Luke: (Comms) Kate Mark's calling for you.  
Batwoman: (Comms) Why?  
Luke: (Comms) I don't know.   
Mark: (Comms) Batwoman i need you by the exit.  
Batwoman: (Comms) Why?  
Mark: (Comms) It's Sophie. She was shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Sophie having made one of the biggest confessions of her life and not long after making that very same confession when someone shot her will she make it or will her friends lose her for good find out in the next update coming up later today.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Disappearance. I hope you all enjoy it.

Luke: (Comms) Kate Mark's calling for you.  
Batwoman: (Comms) Why?  
Luke: (Comms) I don't know.   
Mark: (Comms) Batwoman i need you by the exit.  
Batwoman: (Comms) Why?  
Mark: (Comms) It's Sophie. She was shot.

(She quickly takes off towards the front of the warehouse as she gets there she sees whose down and rushes over to her.)

Batwoman: No. Sophie!

(She takes the cowl off and puts it down as she looks at Sophie who grabs her hand and Mark looks at Tyler.)

Kate: Soph.

(She smiles at her as Kate keeps a hold of her hand.)

Kate: Who?  
Mark: I don't know. I had my back turned i was talking to her and then she shoved me out of the way and then i heard the shot.  
Kate: Which means the shooter was coming up behind you.  
Mark: Yeah.

(She grabs her wife's hand getting her to smile at her as Kara comes in and rushes over to them.)

Mark: She was shot in the chest.

(She looks at him and nods her head as she walks over to her and Tyler takes his coat off and places it over her getting her to smile at him as Kara carefully picks 

her up.)

Kara: I gotta get her to Crow Kate.  
Kate: I know.

(Mark goes to grab Kate but she kisses Sophie's head.)

Kate: I love you.

(She smiles at her as Kate let's her go and Kara takes off with her. As she leaves with her Kate looks at Mark as Tyler leans over and grabs up her cowl and hands it to 

her she takes it from him and then looks at them.)

Kate: I can't lose her.  
Mark: We know that.  
Kate: I've are ready lost Reagan.

(She puts the cowl back on and walks off as Tyler hands Mark his shirt and he smiles at him.)

Mark: She made one hell of a confession before she was shot.  
Tyler: What she say?  
Mark: That if Reagan had shown up to the wedding she would of let Kate go back to her.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Tyler: Damn it.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Tyler: You are right?

(He looks at him and then at his leg.)

Mark: Unlike with her he grazed my leg i was able to move it before he fired.  
Tyler: Okay. I would still have it looked at.  
Mark: I plan on.

(He looks in the direction Kate walked in looks off.)

Tyler: She's gonna pull through this.  
Mark: I know she will. But the question is.  
Tyler: Will their marriage still be the same?  
Mark: Yeah. I really don't want to see them break up. Not again last time it nearly killed Kate  
Tyler: So I've heard. You in a lot of ways.  
Mark: What?  
Tyler: I wish the person they had taken with you was me and not Sophie.  
Mark: Why?  
Tyler: I don't want Kate to lose Sophie. Hell i don't want to lose Sophie.

(Mark looks at him and can see the look on his face.)

Mark: You're still in love with her.  
Tyler: Not like i was.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Okay so if you're not still in love with Sophie.  
Tyler: See i'd tell you. But.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Oh.  
Tyler: Too bad you have a boyfriend and well still in love with Veracity.

(Then he walks off as Mark stands there not sure of what to think after hearing what Tyler told him. Later back over at Crow Head Quarters up in their medical wing 

everyone is there waiting for news on Sophie as Mark walks out of the room he was in after they stitched up his leg as he walks out he heads over to chair by Kate and 

sits down once he's seated she looks at him.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Just a bruised ego.

(She smiles at him.)

Kate: Well as long as that is the only thing bruised.  
Mark: She's gonna pull through this Kate.  
Kate: I know. It's just the things she was saying.  
Mark: Like?  
Kate: Mark she would of been willing to let me go back to Reagan if she had shown up to the wedding.  
Mark: Would you of gone back to Reagan if she was still alive and had shown up?  
Kate: I don't know.  
Mark: Uh-oh.  
Kate: I loved Reagan Mark i did.  
Mark: But.  
Kate: There's always going to be that one big part of me that's always going to love Sophie a little bit more.  
Mark: She loves you just as much.  
Kate: Yeah. So what think when you saw her without her shirt on?  
Mark: Not how i ever wanted to picture one of my bosses. That's for sure. Mainly when that one boss just happens to be my bestfriends wife.  
Kate: Yeah.   
Mark: I can honestly see what both you and Tyler saw in her. Other then the pretty looks.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Uh.

(He sits back and leans his head against the wall while holding his ribs.)

Kate: Your ribs?  
Mark: Yeah. Lucky for me their just bruised.  
Kate: Sophie!  
Mark: I think she took a lot of the beatings.  
Kate: Oh gees.  
Mark: She put up the most fight. She's been with you too long.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Ouch.

(He smiles at her. Then he grows serious again.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Tyler told me he's in love with me.

(She looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to say to him.)

Kate: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah. Here i have a boyfriend who like a lot. And then I've got my feelings for Veracity and now there's Tyler.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: Well i'm kind of in the same boat when it comes around to Sophie and Reagan. Even if one of them is dead.  
Mark: Yeah. 

(Then he sees the very person they both were just talking about and quickly stands up and looks at her.)

Mark: Reagan!

(Kate turns and looks at her. He walks over to her seeing him she walks over to him and he hugs her getting her to smile at him then they pull away from each other as 

she sees Kate seeing her she walks over to her and kneels down in front of her.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Kate: Hi.

(She grabs her ex into a hug getting her to smile at her.)

Reagan: I'm sorry about Sophie.

(Kate nods her head in her neck getting Mark to feel even worse for Kate then he are ready does. Back behind him Nikolas walks up to him.)

Nikolas: Hey.

(Mark turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Hey babe.

(He kisses him then pulls away from him as he holds Mark close to him after hearing what happened to Sophie.)

Nikolas: She's gonna pull through this.  
Mark: I know she will.  
Nikolas: You are right?

(He pulls away from him.)

Mark: Yeah i'll be fine. Just a graze to the leg and few bruised ribs. Along with a black eye and split lip other than that.

(He laughs at him.)

Nikolas: As long as you're okay.  
Mark: Yeah i'll be fine.  
Nikolas: Okay.

(He kisses him as their kissing Mark smiles in it then he pulls away from him.)

Mark: Talk about one hell of a welcome back.  
Nikolas: Yeah. Hey whose?

(Then she pulls away from Kate and Nikolas sees who it is.)

Nikolas: Reagan!  
Mark: Yeah.

(But before he can walk over to her Nikolas sees Britt and tells Mark. He turns and looks at her then walks over to her as he gets to her.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Britt: Just before we took Sophie into surgery.  
Mark: Okay.  
Britt: Just to be on the safe we did a rape kit.  
Mark: You guys think she was raped?  
Britt: Yes we do.  
Mark: All she was missing was her shirt.  
Britt: You didn't notice her pants being unbuttoned.  
Mark: No. Besides she grabbed Kate's hand with no issue.  
Britt: Yeah well like i said we took it to just be on the safe side.  
Mark: Okay. What?  
Britt: We just got the results back and she had trace of seamen inside of her.

(She shows him the results.)

Mark: You know whose it is?  
Britt: No. And we both know Sophie wouldn't of cheated on Kate.   
Mark: At least not willingly.  
Britt: Has she had any other run in's with Austin or god for bid Veracity's fiance?  
Mark: If she has she hasn't said anything to me or to Kate.  
Britt: Okay. Well we're gonna need a DNA sample from both Austin and Casey.  
Mark: Yeah are right. I'll get one from them.

(She looks at him and laughs as she turns and walks off. As she walks off Reagan walks up to him.)

Reagan: What was that about?  
Mark: Britt said just to be on the safe side they did a rape kit on Sophie.  
Reagan: They think.  
Mark: They found seamen in her.  
Reagan: When the hell would they of been able to do that?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean they could of done it while i was out.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Reagan: And Sophie never said anything?  
Mark: No. I mean the minute Kate ran up to her she grabbed her hand.  
Reagan: So either she was unconscious when it happened.  
Mark: Or they did it to her while i was out of it.  
Reagan: If that's that the case.  
Mark: Which one of them did it.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: Kate finds out about this.  
Mark: I know she's not gonna be happy about it.

(Then it hits Mark and he looks at her.)

Mark: Shit.

(Reagan looks at him confused.)

Reagan: What?  
Mark: Austin told Veracity that she had four hours to get to the warehouse.  
Reagan: Austin!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: Reagan mine was open.

(She looks at his shirt and then realizes something.)

Mark: The only one who had their shirt off was Sophie.  
Reagan: Something tells me you know who it was.  
Mark: Yeah and she even tried to get away from him.  
Reagan: Now what?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean i tell Kate she's gonna go after him.  
Reagan: Would that be so bad?  
Mark: Yes it would be.

(She laughs at him. They walk back over to her as they get there Mark sits down next to Kate.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: We better go somewhere open.

(She looks at him as they walk off and head into another room once their on there he closes the door and turns to look at her.)

Kate: Okay what's going on?  
Mark: I was just talking to Britt.  
Kate: Okay. Everything going okay with Sophie?  
Mark: I have no idea. That's not why she wanted to talk to me.

(Kate looks at him and then to Reagan.)

Kate: What's going on?  
Mark: As you know with cases that involve kidnapping of female agents mainly with the Crows.  
Kate: I know and other agencies.  
Mark: To be on the safe side Britt did a Rape kit.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: She did a rape kit.  
Mark: They found seamen on Sophie and thought.  
Kate: No i get it. She thinks she was raped.  
Mark: Kate she was raped.   
Kate: What?  
Mark: She can't be for sure when it happened.  
Kate: But she knows she was raped.  
Mark: Yeah.

(She looks off annoyed.)

Kate: Wow. I just.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: This isn't gonna change how i feel about her. It sure as hell won't be the reason i leave her.

(Reagan looks off upset but knows that leaving someone after they were raped isn't something Kate would do.)

Kate: They know who did it?  
Mark: No. She needs a DNA sample.  
Kate: From who?  
Mark: Well given Austin was the one with us.  
Kate: He'd been the one who raped her.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: God. 

(As they continue to talk Tyler walks into the room and over to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Tyler: Hey. I was just talking to one of the nurses that's in the OR with Sophie.  
Kate: How is she?  
Tyler: It's not looking good Kate. 

(Mark and Reagan look at each other and then look off.)

Reagan: What's going on?  
Tyler: Her heart keeps stopping and with each time it stops the harder of a time their having getting it started.

(Kate looks off not sure of what to say or do given how she was just told that her wife was raped and then shot with everything going on Kate starts feeling dizzy and 

Mark catches her as she falls over.)

Mark: Kate!

(As she falls into Mark he looks up at Reagan and Tyler.)

Mark: I need a doctor.

(Reagan rushes out of the room to go and find a doctor as Britt rushes up to the room and walks in as she walks in she walks over to Kate and looks her over.)

Britt: What happened?  
Mark: We were talking to her about Sophie and then she started to get dizzy and she collapsed.

(She continues to look her over as Mark sees something and quickly opens her sweater and sees the wound.)

Mark: Britt!

(She looks down at her wound.)

Britt: What the hell is that? And why the hell is it glowing.  
Mark: Oh god. It's Kryptonite.

(He looks up at Reagan and Tyler.)

Britt: What the hell is Kryptonite?  
Mark: It's a rock from Supergirl's home planet. It can make both her and Superman sick if they get near it.  
Tyler: But Kara got near Kate.  
Mark: I know.  
Britt: We gotta get her into a room. Can you carry her?  
Mark: No.  
Tyler: I got her.

(He kneels down next to her and picks her up once she's up they walk out of the room as Mark looks at Reagan.)

Reagan: Okay i come back from the dead and things start getting weird in Gotham again.  
Mark: Things never stopped being weird.

(She laughs at him as they walk out of the room. As they walk out Mark pulls his phone out and calls Luke who answers right away.)

Luke: How is she?  
Mark: She's still in surgery.

(He looks off then looks at Mary again.)

Mark: But that's not the reason why i called you.  
Luke: Why?  
Mark: It's about Kate.

(He looks at Mary and Angelique and puts the phone on speaker.)

Mary: What about her?  
Mark: You two need to get down to Crow Head Quarters.  
Luke: Why?  
Mark: Because i think Kate was shot with Kryptonite.

(He hangs up and they rush off towards Crow Head Quarters.)

Mark: Oh and Reagan's alive.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Boy their gonna be in for one hell of a surprise when they show up.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(Down by the room where they have Kate Mark walks into the room and watches them work on her.)

Tyler: When the hell would she of been shot?  
Mark: I don't know. And i thought Luke had destroyed it.  
Tyler: Apparently someone found some more.  
Mark: Yeah.

(They both turn and walk out of the room.)

Tyler: I just don't understand why they would shoot Kate.  
Mark: Well other than the fact that she's Batwoman.  
Tyler: Aside from that.  
Mark: I don't know. Hell when i got over the radio to call her she hadn't answered right away.  
Tyler: She ran off after Austin.

(Just then an agent runs up to them and hands Tyler the tablet. Once he has it he looks it over.)

Tyler: Well this isn't good.  
Mark: What?  
Tyler: The lab ran a test on the gun that Austin had on him.  
Mark: Okay.  
Tyler: The results just came back.   
Mark: What kind of bullet was used on her?  
Tyler: It was a Kryptonite bullet.

(He looks at him as Mark looks into the room where Kate is and gets worried. For her.)

Mark: Oh god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I know it wasn't very long but the next one will be a little bit longer. Because now that Kate has collapsed with Kryptonite poisoning and with Sophie still in surgery will they be able to save both Kate and Sophie before it's too late. Find out in the next update coming up later tonight.


	8. Ryan Returns/Batmoore wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter of Disappearance i hope you all enjoy it.

(He looks at him as Mark looks into the room where Kate is and gets worried. For her.)

Mark: Oh god.  
Reagan: What the hell can it do to a human body if it can effect a Kryptonian?  
Mark: It doesn't have much of an effect on the human body right away.  
Reagan: But Kate?  
Mark: Reagan it's slowly killing her.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Tyler: And with Sophie still in surgery?  
Mark: She doesn't have anyone to stand at her side until she comes out of this.  
Reagan: I can do it.  
Mark: You sure?  
Reagan: Yeah.   
Mark: Okay.

(Just then Jacob runs up to them.)

Jacob: What's going on?  
Mark: Well you guys were there to rescue me and Sophie. Austin a gun that had a Kryptonite bullet in it.

(He looks at him and then looks into the room to see Kate lying there not moving and barely breathing.)

Jacob: Oh god.  
Tyler: How much longer do you think she has?  
Mark: Well seeing as to how we caught it on the day it happened. She should pull through this pretty quickly.  
Jacob: And if she doesn't.  
Mark: I don't know commander i really don't.

(He looks at him and then looks next to him see Reagan there and smiles at her.)

Jacob: Reagan!  
Reagan: Hi.

(He hugs her getting her to smile at him then she pulls away from him as Mary and Luke round the corner with Angelique as they turn the corner Mary sees Reagan and 

walks over to her as she gets to her she hugs her getting her to smile at her. Then she pulls away from her.)

Mary: I thought.  
Reagan: I was. I still don't know how i am.   
Mary: Ryan died because of her witnessing you getting hit by Casey.  
Reagan: I know that. And i'm so sorry. I know you felt about her.

(Mary smiles at her as Reagan hugs her again which gets Mark to smile at her.)

Mark: You got the suit?  
Luke: Yeah.  
Jacob: Go i'll let you know what she say's.  
Mark: Okay.

(They walk off toward another room as they get there they walk in and Tyler closes the door behind them as Mark takes the duffel away rom Luke and grabs out the suit 

once he has it he lies it out onto the bed and looks it over as he's looking it over Mark sees a hole in the suit.)

Mark: Tyler!

(He walks over to him and looks at the hole.)

Tyler: Bullets are supposed to bounce off of the suit. Not go right through.  
Mark: Yeah well like this said it's a special type of bullet.  
Tyler: Kryptonite.  
Mark: Kryptonite.  
Mary: Where the hell would he of gotten Kryptonite? Luke said he destroyed it?  
Luke: I did.  
Mark: Yeah well he got it some how. 

(Then someone walks into the room and hands Mark the dish with the Bullet in it he looks at it and sees what it is.)

Mark: Wait a minute.  
Mary: What?  
Mark: This isn't a Kryptonite Bullet.  
Luke: What the hell is sit?  
Mark: It's a sliver bullet.

(They look at him and then look off.)

Tyler: Why the hell would they use a Sliver bullet on Kate. She's human.  
Mark: She is. And given how he was handling that gun. I don't think he knew the bullet was in it.  
Mary: Where would he of gotten a Sliver Bullet?  
Angelique: More importantly what the hell does a sliver bullet do?  
Mark: It kills Werewolves.

(She looks at him and then to Mary.)

Angelique: I think i liked it better when i didn't know any of this.  
Mary: No you don't.  
Angelique: And why's that?  
Mary: Life is boring outside of all of this.

(She looks at her as Mark and Luke are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: They remind you two of two other people other then Kate and Sophie.  
Reagan: Yup.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Maybe we should tell her the story of Nocturna.  
Angelique: Nocturna!  
Mark: Yeah apparently she was a vampire.  
Angelique: A vampire seriously.  
Mark: This is Gotham.  
Angelique: I know. But even that is a little weird for here. Now the name.  
Mark: What?  
Angelique: Nocturna.  
Mark: Yes.  
Angelique: Was night bite taken?

(Mark and Luke start laughing then calm down.)

Tyler: What?  
Mark: That's actually what Kate said and it's still funny mainly when she got bit in the lip and she picked at Luke about it.

(He looks at him as they laugh at him.)

Luke: There are times where i really hate that you and Kate are friends.  
Mark: I don't.  
Angelique: Is that when you figured out that she's?  
Mary: Yeah. It was even funnier seeing Luke trying to tell me she wasn't Batwoman.  
Angelique: I could see that.  
Mark: Yeah towards the end all he was doing was saying words.

(She laughs at his face.)

Luke: You done telling stories about me.  
Mary: Or how about how Luke here used Kate's suit to grab Ryan's boob.  
Mark/Reagan: What?

(They look at Luke's face who looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Angelique: Oh that's right you two weren't there for that.  
Reagan: No we weren't.  
Mary: It was right before Valentine's day and this one thinking he's funny messed with Kate's suit and put device on the suit and used an app on his phone and when 

Ryan was in reach he had the suit grab her boob.

(Mark looks at Luke whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Perv.  
Luke: I could of grabbed something else.  
Mark: Still a perv.  
Luke: Not my fault Ryan was hot.

(Mark looks at Reagan whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh the things we miss when we're away.  
Reagan: Yeah really.

(He smiles at her as he pushes Luke getting him to laugh.)

Mark: There anyway you can fix the hole?  
Luke: Yeah i can get to work on it as soon as i get it back to the Bat cave.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Peter!  
Peter: Yeah. Hey we heard about you and Sophie.  
Mark: Well i'm fine. But Sophie's still in surgery.  
Peter: Why?  
Mark: She was shot in the leg and then in the chest.

(He puts his head down annoyed then he looks up.)

Peter: Casey!  
Mark: Well the one in the leg came from Austin as for the gun shot wound to her chest we have no idea who it was.  
Peter: I'm sorry man.  
Mark: It's fine. Other then calling to see how me and Sophie are.  
Peter: Yeah um. Me and Maxie were just downstairs and we over heard Casey talking to someone about renting out the ballroom here again to do his and Veracity's 

wedding.

(Mark looks around annoyed.)

Mark: You've got to be kidding me.  
Peter: I wish i was.   
Mark: He say for when?  
Peter: As soon as possible.  
Mark: Which means it could be within the next few days or couple of weeks.  
Peter: More an likely.  
Mark: Yeah are right thanks.  
Peter: You bet. I'll call and tell you when the wedding is.  
Mark: Okay thanks man.  
Peter: You bet.

(Then they hang up as Mark looks around annoyed.)

Reagan: You are right?  
Mark: No i'm not.  
Reagan: What's wrong?  
Mark: That was Peter.  
Reagan: Maxie's husband?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: What he say?  
Mark: That him and Maxie were downstairs in the hotel's restaurant when they heard Casey talking to someone about renting out the ballroom for his and Veracity's 

wedding.

Reagan: When?  
Mark: He said he told the guy as soon as possible.  
Reagan: So they could easily get married sometime this week or next.  
Mark: Yeah. In between Kate and Sophie being in surgery due to their injuries.  
Reagan: He's found the perfect time to plan this wedding without either one of them getting in the way.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: I could be without the woman i love within the next several days Reagan and there's nothing i can do about it. I mean with you being alive we can't get him for 

murder.

Reagan: No but you guys could get him for Ryan's death.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: He could talk his way out of that one.  
Reagan: I'm sure he could. But we all know that jackass is far from innocent.  
Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: Mark if you wanna keep her from marrying Casey you're gonna have to do something to stop that wedding because weather you like it or not she's not gonna leave 

him on her own.

Mark: I just.  
Reagan: I thought you were Buchanan.

(Mark looks at her as he looks over at Mary and Angelique who are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: I am.  
Reagan: Because it seems to me that you're giving up. And the last time i checked Buchanan's didn't give up.  
Mark: You really are Oliver Queen's sister.

(She starts laughing at him as he grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: Thank you. I really needed that.  
Reagan: You're welcome.   
Mark: Anyway. I'm still trying to figure out how the hell Austin got his hands onto a Sliver bullet.  
Reagan: I don't know. And i have a feeling we'll never know.  
Mark: Yeah i know. Actually can i talk to you in private?  
Reagan: Yeah.

(They both walk out of the room and towards another room as they get there they walk in and he closes the door behind them.)

Reagan: You okay?  
Mark: I didn't wanna bring this up in front of them but.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: Just before the other Crows got to the warehouse.  
Reagan: He shot out Sophie's leg i know.  
Mark: After that. And while she was telling him that she could die today at least she'd die knowing she got the second with Kate she didn't think she deserved.  
Reagan: Sophie said that?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Wow.  
Mark: She also said that if you had turned up to the wedding and told Kate how you still felt about her Sophie would of let her go.  
Reagan: Right there at the wedding?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Their gonna pull through this Mark.  
Mark: I know they will.  
Reagan: What else did he do?  
Mark: Just ran the gun down her front.  
Reagan: Lucky gun.  
Mark: Yeah.

(They start laughing as they walk out of the room they see Mary talking with Britt. And can see how she looks.)

Reagan: That's not good.

(Then they see Mary run off and Angelique runs off after her.)

Angelique: Mary wait.

(Mark walks over to Britt.)

Mark: Britt!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Britt: Hey.  
Mark: How's Kate?  
Britt: I just told her sister but given how you just talked up.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Britt: Due to her injury we just had to her put onto a machine and put her into a Medical induced coma.  
Reagan: Was the wound that bad?  
Britt: Whoever shot her knew where to aim.  
Mark: He got the heart?  
Britt: So Kate has a very long road a head of her.  
Reagan: How long she gonna be in the coma for?  
Britt: Until she starts showing signs of getting better.   
Mark: So it could be awhile before.  
Britt: Yeah. She starts showing signs of recovering and we'll slowly start bringing her out of it.  
Mark: Are thanks.  
Britt: You're welcome.

(Then she turns and walks off as Mark looks at Reagan.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: I know they will both pull through this i just i can't help but think that.  
Reagan: They will pull through this. Kate's stubborn and from what i hear from Tyler and you Sophie's just as stubborn.  
Mark: Yeah. Their the perfect match.

(She looks at him and laughs as they walk off. Over the next several days the Crows and the bat team do everything they can to try find the proof they need to finally 

put Casey and Austin behind bars for their crimes in between trying to get justice for both Kate and Sophie who are still up in the Crows medical wing still fighting 

for their lives due to the bullet's going into both of their bodies. With the more they both remain in their comas the more the doctors worry neither one of them will 

ever come out of them and while everyone is worrying about Kate and Sophie Mark's been working around the clock trying to stop Veracity from marrying Casey and in 

trying to do that him and Nikolas broke up because he told him it didn't matter how hard he tried to be with him and fall in love with him he couldn't due to how much 

he still loved and wanted to be with Veracity to which Nikolas understood and left Gotham to go back to Port Charles after the break up Mark was upset and for all of 

the reasons he could think of two of his friends are still in their comas not wanting to come out of them anytime soon. The woman he loved is marrying the same man who 

tried to kill Reagan and did hire someone to take Ryan out in order to keep his secret. And with all of this going on Mark starts getting annoyed with Nina and her 

always bringing up the whole thing with Carly and Nelle and it just continued until one day Mark went to Port Charles to see Michael and Willow and to see how Wiley 

was doing as he walked into the house he heard what Nina had said to Willow and walked into the living room seeing him there they know he heard what she said.)

Mark: What the hell did you just say?  
Nina: I.  
Mark: Willow can you take Wiley upstairs?  
Willow: Yeah. Come on honey.

(She grabs up her son and walks out of the room as they walk out he closes the door and looks at her.)

Mark: She's not Wiley's mother?  
Nina: Now Mark.  
Mark: What the hell did you mean by that?  
Michael: Mark!  
Mark: No i wanna know what the bitch mean't by that.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: You know if i was in Michael and Willow's shoes i wouldn't even let you near Wiley.

(She looks at him in shock.)

Nina: I. I'm his grandmother.  
Mark: Where the hell is the proof? Did you even bother to ask for a DNA test to prove that Nelle was your daughter. Or did you just take your former boy toy's word for 

it?

(They both look at him in shock.)

Nina: Mark!  
Mark: Nelle might of given birth to Wiley. But that doesn't make her his mother. A mother doesn't hand off her kid to someone saying here hide him from his father over 

a damn year. Nelle's not that little boy's mother. The woman who raised him is his mother. 

Nina: No.  
Mark: Yes. Blood doesn't make her Wiley's mother. Willow she's his mother. She raised him she's been helping Michael take care of him not Nelle and where the hell was 

Nelle when he first got sick huh? Oh i know trying to find out which screwed up person she could continue to try and take care of. Hiding Michael's son in plain sight. 

And then throwing Brad under the damn bus when the time suited her. So do me a fucken favor Nina and get the hell over yourself. Nelle wasn't perfect she couldn't be 

redeemed. I mean she could of been if that's what she wanted. But she didn't so don't stand here tell that little boy that Willow isn't his mother. She's more of a 

mother to him then Nelle ever was. Nelle had only one thing in mind and that was to keep Michael away from his son. And what the hell kind of mother gives up her son on 

the side of the fucken road.

(She looks at him and then looks off as Michael looks at him and can tell both Kate's and Sophie's comas are starting to wear on him.)

Nina: I.  
Mark: And while you're at it stop blaming Carly for Nelle's death. Carly tried to save her but Nelle fell and if it hand't of been for your ex boy toy. Carly never 

would of lied in the first damn place. So do everyone a damn favor and get the hell off of your fucken high horse.

(Michael continues to look at him in shock along with Nina.)

Nina: What the hell has gotten into?  
Mark: Try i'm sick and tired of seeing my friends being treated like shit by heartless people who think their better then they are.  
Nina: If that's the case i hope Veracity marries Matthew Casey.  
Mark: Yeah well Matthew Casey is in for one hell of wake up call if he thinks i'm gonna let him marry the woman i love. I'll see him dead first. Mainly after what he 

had done to Reagan and then in order to keep that secret he went killed another innocent woman. All so he could remain in Veracity Kane's bed.

Nina: This coming from the man who slept with Reagan Queen.  
Mark: Yeah but at least i didn't kill her. And leave my daughter on the side of the road for someone else to find her.

(She looks at him and quickly shuts up and walks around him and out of the house. As she walked out Mark looked over at Michael who was still in too much shock to say 

anything as Willow walked back into the room and quickly pulled him into a hug getting him to smile at her. Then she pulled away from him.)

Willow: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(Then he sees Wiley and she hands him over so he can hold him as he's holding him he grabs up a toy as they sit down on the floor and play as Reagan walks into the 

house with their daughter and smiles at her.)

Mark: Hey there's my princess.

(She smiles at him as Reagan sits down they spend time with Michael and Willow over the last several days since Reagan came back. Both Mark and Reagan have started 

growing close to each other as friends and plan to remain that way as they wait for both Kate and Sophie to finally wake up from their comas. As for Angelique and Mary 

they continue to grow closer to each other and continue to ignore how they feel about each other until one day Serenity pulled a prank on Mary and jokingly put her 

hand over Angelique's mouth and kissed the back of it which made her girlfriend and her bandmates laugh at her.)

Emily: Babe come on.

(She pulled away from her and kissed her getting her to smile in it then she pulled away from her.)

Serenity: You jealous?  
Emily: Just a little.

(She got her in the side. Making her laugh at her as they continued to joke around they missed the look on Mary's face but one person didn't and she told Angelique who 

ran off after her. Outside she calls out for Mary who turns and looks at her.)

Angelique: Serenity was just messing around.  
Mary: I know that.  
Angelique: So what the hell was that?  
Mary: I've tried my hardest not to let my feelings get in the way of this friendship i really have. But i can't do it anymore.  
Angelique: What you talking about?  
Mary: I've been trying my hardest to be respectful to Ryan given how she was your ex and due to her dying we both grew closer.  
Angelique: I know that. 

(Then it hits her and she looks off trying to keep from laughing off the shock.)

Mary: I never wanted to say anything because of well.  
Angelique: Why you think i haven't said anything. I loved Ryan a lot while we were together but when she broke up with me in order to tell you how she felt which was 

going to be after the weddings.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Angelique: And losing her the way we did. Hurt like hell it still does. Not being able to see her everyday talking and joking around seeing her give your sisters hell.

(Mary laughs at her.)

Mary: Yeah that was one of my favorite things. If they tried to team up on me she would always throw something at them.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Angelique: I miss her everyday and i keep looking at the door of the bar hoping she'll walk through it.

(Mary looks at her as she walks over to her.)

Mary: I have a feeling there's more to this then the just we miss Ryan part.  
Angelique: There is but i'm afraid to say anything.  
Mary: So am i.  
Angelique: Okay so we'll take this one day at a time and see where it leads us.  
Mary: Sounds good.

(She smiles at her as Mary sees someone behind her and gets her attention she turns and looks at her.)

Angelique: Ryan!

(They both look at her in shock as she walks up to them. As she gets to them Mary nearly falls over.)

Ryan: I'd say hi but. I have a feeling it'll take a lot more then a hi.

(Mary walks over to her and hugs her getting her to laugh at her. Back over in Port Charles,NY Mark and Reagan are still there with Michael Willow Wiley and their 

daughter talking and joking around as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Maxie!  
Maxie: Mark get down to the Metro court.  
Mark: Why?  
Maxie: Because Casey and Veracity are getting married right now.

(He quickly gets up and hands Wiley back to Michael.)

Mark: I gotta go.  
Michael: Why?  
Mark: Casey and Veracity are getting married right now.  
Willow: Go.

(He smiles at her as he hangs up and kisses RJ's head then pulls away from it as he rushes from the living room to head over to the hotel. Later Mark rushes up to the 

building and walks over to Peter who shows him to the ballroom where the wedding is taking place as their walking there their talking as they get to the ballroom they 

see a sign outside that say's Kane and Casey wedding in progress.)

Mark: The hell it is.

(As they get to the door they both open it and walk into the room.)

Mark: Yeah i do.

(Both Casey and Veracity turn to look at him and he looks off annoyed.)

Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: Don't marry him.  
Veracity: Mark i.  
Mark: I know you don't love him not like you love me and i'm not about stand around and watch you marry the man who had an innocent woman killed in order to keep you 

in his bed. I know this is the worst time to tell you this. But i'm still very much in love with you Veracity Kane and i'm not about to let him take my chance at being 

with you again. I know he's nothing like Sophie because unlike him she would of been willing to let Kate go if Reagan had done this at their wedding. But thanks to him 

and Austin both her and Kate are in comas. 

Casey: How the hell did you know we would even better here?  
Mark: I have friends in high place or well in Peter's case low places.  
Peter: Hey.

(He laughs at his face along with his wife. Veracity walks away from Mark as she gets to him she smiles at him.)

Veracity: I can't believe you actually did this.

(Mark laughs at her.)

Mark: Yeah well i have two good friends here who kept tabs on your fiance over there.

(She looks at her finger and smiles at him. Then he sees the ring on her finger and his face falls.)

Mark: You're are ready married.  
Veracity: Not officially.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: He's said i do. I haven't you walked in right as i was about to say something.

(He smiles at her.)

Mark: Please don't marry him. I love you.

(She grabs his hand and smiles at him.)

Veracity: He's threatening to have Calamity deported.  
Mark: So let him. We'll fight to keep her in the country together.  
Veracity: You don't think he'll do it?  
Mark: No i don't unless he has an actual reason other then his fiance left him at the alter.  
Veracity: He's said other threats.  
Mark: Like what?  
Veracity: He's the reason why you and Sophie were taken and why she was shot.

(Mark looks at her and then up at Casey like he wants to kill him.)

Mark: Kate and Sophie are okay Vera.  
Veracity: Yeah Mark i know this. But i can't take the chance that he'll actually do something to them. I'm sorry.

(She walks away from him as he stands there not sure of what to do as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Commander!  
Jacob: Kate and Sophie are woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because well uh-oh with Kate and Sophie having finally woken up from their comas will it be the end of Casey's freedom and finally give Mark back his chance with Veracity and will Kate choose to stay with Sophie or go back to Reagan. Find out in the final two chapters coming up later today.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Disappearance. I hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: Kate and Sophie are okay Vera.  
Veracity: Yeah Mark i know this. But i can't take the chance that he'll actually do something to them. I'm sorry.

(She walks away from him as he stands there not sure of what to do as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Commander!  
Jacob: Kate and Sophie are wake up.

(Mark looks around in shock as he looks at Peter and knows what to do in order to really stop the wedding.)

Mark: Veracity!  
Casey: Mark enough.  
Mark: Kate and Sophie woke up.

(She stops in her tracks and turns to look at him.)

Veracity: What?  
Mark: Kate and Sophie are awake. Their going to be just fine.

(She looks at him and then over at Casey.)

Mark: Come on don't do this. Please Vera.

(She looks at him as two other people walk into the room seeing who it is Casey's face falls.)

Reagan: Veracity!

(She looks over at her and falls into Mark who smiles at her. Then she walks over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at her. As their hugging Casey looks off 

annoyed.)

Casey: Can someone remove them.

(Someone goes to get up until Jordan and Chase walk into the room Casey sees them and looks off annoyed. Then Reagan and Veracity pull away from each other.)

Veracity: How?  
Reagan: I still don't really know. But one of these days i'll figure it out.

(Veracity hugs her again.)

Veracity: You realize how much you were missed?  
Reagan: Oh i can guess.

(She pulls away from her and smiles at her.)

Veracity: So Kate and Sophie are okay?  
Reagan: Yeah their just fine.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She takes her ring off and throws them down at Casey who looks off annoyed.)

Veracity: And don't you even think about making threats Casey. Unlike you i have people who actually like me. Commissioner Ashford whatever you need i'll help you out 

anyway i can.

Jordan: Okay. Detective Chase will you take Ms. Kane here down the station and get her statement.  
Chase: Yeah. Come on.

(Both her and Reagan walk out of the ballroom.)

Jordan: As for you Mr. Casey you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Reagan Queen and Ryan Wilder.

(He looks at her as Dante walks up to him he goes to run only to have Mark grab him and knees him in the stomach getting him to go over and throws him to the ground as 

Dante walks over to him and cuff's him.)

Dante: Crow training at it's finest.  
Mark: Batwoman actually.

(He looks at him and laughs. Then they get him as an officer walks in and helps him with Casey.)

Jordan: Looks like your's and Veracity's nightmare is finally over.  
Mark: I doubt it Jordan.  
Jordan: Why's that?  
Mark: Because someone like Matt Casey doesn't give up as easily we might think.

(She nods her head at him as she turns and walks off as Mark kneels over and grabs up the rings and looks at them. Then he drops them and walks off and out of the room 

followed by Peter and Maxie who are trying to keep from laughing at Casey's face when Reagan walked into the room.)

The following day.

(Over in Gotham Veracity walks into the medical wing followed by both Mark and Reagan as they get to Kate's room she knocks on the door.)

Kate: Whoever it is better have a reason for knocking.  
Mark: Yup she's Kate.

(Reagan's trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Mark go away.  
Mark: Okay.

(She starts laughing on the other side.)

Mark: Oh i hate her.  
Veracity: Oh stop come on.

(They walk into the room and Mark closes the door behind them.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.

(As she gets to her bed and she grabs her sisters hand as Mark and Reagan stand off on their own letting them spend time together.)

Reagan: You are right?  
Mark: If it hadn't of been for the commander i would of lost her for good.  
Reagan: Yeah. We should really be glad that you didn't.  
Mark: Yeah bastard would off made her move to Chicago with him.  
Reagan: Yeah. Talk about being thankful for her and Sophie waking up.  
Mark: Yeah really. So how'd you get to Port Charles so fast?  
Reagan: Supergirl!  
Mark: But of course.

(She laughs at him as he hugs her and then kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Reagan: You're still cute.  
Mark: Why thank you.

(She smacks him making him laugh as she walks over to Kate and spends time with her along with Veracity.)

Kate: How's Sophie?  
Veracity: She's okay. She woke up.  
Kate: Good to know.  
Veracity: Why don't you talk to Reagan for a bit.  
Kate: Where you going?  
Veracity: To get the man i love back.  
Kate: I better be invited to your guys wedding.  
Veracity: We'll see.

(She smacks her making her laugh as she walks off and over to Mark.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Can we go and talk?  
Mark: What about Kate?  
Veracity: She'll still be here when i come back.  
Mark: Okay.

(They both turn and walk out of the room as they walk out he closes the door behind her.)

Mark: Where too?  
Veracity: Here.

(They walk over to the chairs and sit down once their seated they start talking about them the nightmare known as Matt Casey and the losing both Reagan and Ryan. As 

their conversation continues Mark say's something that gets her to laugh at him as their conversation continues Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is 

and mutes it then goes back to his conversation with Veracity. Over the next couple of months both sets of ex's talk and off. Not long after both Kate and Sophie were 

released from the medical wing and sent home they were both told to take it easy which then got Mark and Reagan to make a joke about them never taking it easy and they 

both flipped them off.)

Mark: I'm insulted.  
Reagan: You're always insulted.  
Mark: I know.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Kate: Anyway. Me and Sophie wanted you two over here because there's something we wanted to tell you.  
Mark: If it's what i think it is. Why am i here?  
Kate: Because it involves the Crows.  
Mark: I knew i should of stayed in Texas.

(Reagan's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Hey we're trying to be serious here.  
Mark: Are right are right i'm sorry.  
Reagan: What's going on Kate?  
Kate: Look i know this is going to hurt you but.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: Oh.

(Mark knowing what's coming grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him.)

Sophie: Mark you got a minute?  
Mark: Yeah.

(He walks away from Reagan and helps Sophie up as they walk out onto the balcony and he closes the door as she leans against it.)

Mark: You okay?  
Sophie: Yeah i'm right. I honestly didn't think she'd chose me.  
Mark: You both went through hell Sophie.  
Sophie: I realize that. Hell there's still a chance she could change her mind later on down the road.  
Mark: Would you really blame her?  
Sophie: No of course not. I'm not about to make Kate stay with me. I love her to much for that.  
Mark: I know you do and it shows whenever you look at her.

(Sophie looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: Anyway.  
Mark: Kate mentioned this having something to do with the Crows?  
Sophie: Yeah since i'll be out a little longer. The commander needs a new second in command.  
Mark: Okay.  
Sophie: I was hoping you'd take my spot until i get back. If i ever go back.  
Mark: Why wouldn't you?  
Sophie: I mean the Crows have been working along side Batwoman and that's all been great but.  
Mark: What?  
Sophie: Sometimes i feel like i'm not mean't to be a Crow anymore.  
Mark: You wanna work along side Kate.  
Sophie: Yeah i do. She needs a new head of security and well.  
Mark: You just wanna be close to her in case Reagan decides to fight for her.  
Sophie: Some how i have a feeling she will. If she does. Like i said i won't be like Matt Casey was.  
Mark: Start making threats towards Reagan's friends and loved ones.  
Sophie: Pretty much.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: She loves you Sophie.  
Sophie: I know she does.  
Mark: As long as you know that.

(She laughs at him as he hugs her then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I'm glad you're okay Sophie.  
Sophie: So am i. Lying there and seeing Kate it scared the hell out of me.  
Mark: Why?  
Sophie: I thought i was going to be leaving the love of my life and i wasn't ready.  
Mark: No one is ever ready to die Sophie.  
Sophie: I know. But when i saw that guy walking towards us with the gun. I thought no wait i knew he had pointed at your back.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I gotta tell ya when i saw you go back i got scared.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: I honestly thought i was going to losing another friend and i just i couldn't do it again. After losing Reagan and then Ryan. I wasn't sure how i'd do it if we 

had lost you too.

Sophie: I'm sure you guys would managed.  
Mark: I'm sure we would of. But i'm not so sure Kate would of.  
Sophie: Why's that?  
Mark: Sophie i heard Kate yell out no when Austin asked if you were ready to die.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Sophie: Feeling that gun run down my chest didn't make me feel any better.  
Mark: I've had it done to me a couple of no wait a ton of times. It was done by other mobsters.  
Sophie: Name one?  
Mark: I worked with him.  
Sophie: Santino!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: Why?   
Mark: He had found out that me and Alex were undercover and sent Ares after us. She managed to get away but i got cornered by her men.  
Sophie: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. She was pissed and so was Santino. If it hadn't of been for my quick thinking i would more an likely be dead right now.

(She looks at him and nods her head.)

Sophie: Who told him?  
Mark: General Alien hater told him.  
Sophie: Why the hell would he do that?  
Mark: It was power move. Me and Alex weren't getting the answers he wanted so he went and told Santino about us being undercover.  
Sophie: How far did Alex get?  
Mark: Pretty far and she hid very well. Not Ares a well trained and feared assassin could find her.  
Sophie: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: You said your quick thinking?  
Mark: I played dumb and acted like i had never met General Lane before.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: And that was before the whole gun thing.  
Sophie: He didn't believe you?  
Mark: No he did. I played dumb better then most people would ever care think i would.

(She starts laughing along with Mark.)

Sophie: So he never actually found Alex.  
Mark: She came back around once the coast was clear and safe for her to show her face.  
Sophie: Well that's good.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: So who did it?  
Mark: Who did what?  
Sophie: Ran the gun down your torso.  
Mark: Santino did. which was weird because well i didn't really think he was gay.

(She laughs at him.)

Sophie: When was this?  
Mark: Two weeks before John Wick got back into the mob life so.  
Sophie: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. And of all honesty i thought he was going to kill me that night.  
Sophie: So why didn't he?  
Mark: To this day i still don't know. And i never really asked. But after that whole thing with Lane and blowing our cover. Me and Alex cut all of contact with the DEO 

and the NCPD which of course pissed him off even more.

Sophie: You two went silent?  
Mark: Very. I sent Maggie a text that night saying me and Alex had to go dark. And when she asked why i told her it was because of General Lane.  
Sophie: I take it the DEO wasn't to happy about two of their agents having to go dark and remain that way?  
Mark: No they weren't and once that happened me and Alex handed over our burner phones to Santino and he broke them we got new ones of course but it wasn't given to us 

by the police.  
Sophie: Santino!  
Mark: Yeah. Me and Alex both worked closely with Ares after that.  
Sophie: Were you guys even looking into the case anymore?  
Mark: No. Once we went dark we stayed that way. We didn't even look into the case that sent us undercover.  
Sophie: Which.  
Mark: Which made the general even more mad and at that point me and Alex didn't care. Because of him our cover was blown and the case was blown wide open so we 

couldn't find anything. If there was even anything to find.

Sophie: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. 

(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Mark: And i started doing something i shouldn't been.  
Sophie: And that was?  
Mark: Falling for the man me and Alex were there to investigate.  
Sophie: Uh-oh.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Sophie: Anyone ever find out?  
Mark: No. Thankfully.  
Sophie: You started sleeping with him didn't you?  
Mark: I couldn't help it. I thought he was hot.

(She laughs at him as they remain out there they continue to talk along with Kate and Reagan. Over last couple of months Reagan and Ryan have been trying to get back 

into the swing of things and they have but the one thing they can't seem to figure out is who and why they were brought back so they decided to look into it. As they 

continue to look into why they were brought back the more worried their friends and family get for them.)

Reagan: I'm sorry Mark it's just we're trying to figure out who the hell brought us back and why?  
Mark: Try because you have friends and family love and missed you guys.  
Reagan: There are other people who have loved ones who love and miss them. But they never get the second chance that me and Ryan got.  
Mark: Reagan why the hell are you two questioning it.

(Reagan looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: You can tell me.  
Reagan: Because it doesn't matter what i do or who i date.  
Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: I can't get over Kate.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: No ones telling you to get over Kate Reagan. She's not even telling you to do that.   
Reagan: It kind of feels like she is. She keeps saying she wants to be with Sophie. And i just. To me.  
Mark: You'll find someone who will make you as happy as Kate did.  
Reagan: I know that. It's just i see you and Veracity and i just.  
Mark: We haven't gotten back together yet. I mean i feel like we're headed that way but.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: I just feel like I've lost Veracity for good. And that i will never get my chance at being with her again.  
Reagan: You're thinking.  
Mark: I'm thinking she actually fell in love with the jackass.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Reagan: I'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: It's not your fault. I waited to long.  
Reagan: No you didn't.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I know that.   
Reagan: We all have those ex's we can't get over or won't get over.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'd lie and say i wanted to get over Veracity. But i really didn't. It's just with you. We grew close Reagan. We got so close that we ended up doing something 

that well. Gave us her.

(She looks over at the baby and she smiles at her.)

Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: If you finding out why you were brought back is so important.  
Reagan: It is.  
Mark: Then i'll help you in anyway i can.  
Reagan: I thought you said it was stupid.  
Mark: Not stupid. Dangerous.   
Reagan: It's the samething.  
Mark: I can either help you. Or i can go and find Walker and he can help you.

(Reagan laughs at him.)

Mark: Because you know i will. In fact i'll call him now.  
Reagan: No.

(She goes for his phone but he keeps it out of her reach and smacks him getting him to laugh at her realizing how close they are Reagan backs away from him.)

Mark: I don't have Covid Reagan.  
Reagan: I know. It's just the last time we did that. We ended up with her.  
Mark: You act like she's a bad thing.  
Reagan: What? No. I love her so much she's the cutest thing around. But. I mean't.  
Mark: I know what you mean't. I'm just giving you hell.  
Reagan: Yeah well it wasn't funny.  
Mark: Yes it was.  
Reagan: Was not.  
Mark: Then why you laughing.  
Reagan: Because you're funny.

(He looks at her as she starts laughing at him.)

Mark: Well okay than. Because being told i'm funny isn't something i'm told on a daily bases.

(She falls back onto the bed laughing as he looks at her and pushes her getting her to laugh even more. Mark gets up and walks over to their daughter and picks her 

up.)

Mark: Your mother thinks she's funny.

(She smiles at him as Mark kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: I love you. You know that?

(She continues to smile at him. Then she pokes his cheeks getting him to smile at her as he kisses her forehead getting her to laugh at him.)

Mark: You are right Reagan?  
Reagan: Yeah. I'm just watching you with her.

(He turns and looks at her. Then he walks over to her as she sits up and he sits down next to her.)

Mark: I never once thought i'd love something as small as her.  
Reagan: She's baby Mark.  
Mark: Well yeah. But i never thought i'd ever be parent. Well i did. I just didn't think i'd be one with one of my bestfriends ex.

(Reagan looks at him and smiles as he looks at her and kisses her cheek getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: Thank you.  
Reagan: For what?  
Mark: For one of the greatest things to happen to me. This cutie here.   
Reagan: Well you're welcome.

(He smiles at her.)

Mark: And like i said you wanna keep looking into who brought you back and why.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: I'll be there to help you out as much as i can.

(She smiles at him. As they continue to spend time with their daughter she continues to play with Mark's neckless and he kisses her head then pulls away from it. Over 

the next couple of weeks Mark helps Reagan and Ryan try to figure out who brought them back along with Mary and Angelique who have also been trying to figure out who 

brought them back as their search continues Mark and Reagan continue to grow closer which is starting to make Kate very jealous and Sophie being who she is can tell. 

But doesn't wanna say anything to Kate because she knows how can get as far as jealous ex's go Kate's not the only ex getting jealous of how much closer both Mark and 

Reagan are getting and with her getting jealous one of her bandmates sees how she is and confronts her about it and pulls her away from everyone.)

Serenity: Okay you need to say something.  
Veracity: What?  
Serenity: You're jealous of much more closer he's getting with Reagan and you don't like it.  
Veracity: It's not that.  
Serenity: Bullshit. Vera I've known you long enough to know when you're lying. Just ask Cal and Charity they'll back me up on this.

(She looks at her and then looks over at Mark whose helping Reagan out while she holds the baby in her lap.)

Veracity: I just.  
Serenity: You're gonna have to say something soon. Because with the way they are now.  
Veracity: Yeah i know.   
Serenity: I wouldn't wait to much longer Vera. Because sooner or later someone is going to see how good of a guy he is and then you really will lose out on your chance 

with him.

Veracity: I will.

(She nods her head at her as she turns and walks off as Mark remains over by Reagan talking and joking around with her and the three women there. Then she walks over 

to them.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: You guys any closer to solving the mystery of who brought smart ass one and two back?

(Mark looks at her and laughs along with Serenity.)

Reagan: No.   
Veracity: Well what's taking you so long. Slow Polk.  
Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: Okay than.  
Veracity: Anyway Mark can i talk to you?  
Mark: Yeah.

(They walk off to go and talk as they walk off and out of sight she turns and looks at him.)

Mark: You okay?  
Veracity: I'm still in love with you.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Really?  
Veracity: Yeah. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and getting chewed out but Serenity but. 

(Mark grabs her closer to him and he kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing she continues to smile in it then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: I love you too.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her again. Back over by the other's Serenity sees them kissing and smiles at them as she gets Calamity and Charity's attention they 

look over at them and smile. Over by Kate she sees it and smiles but then calls Sophie who walks over to her.)

Kate: You got a minute?  
Sophie: Yeah.

(They both walk up to her office as they get there they walk in and she closes the door behind them once it's closed Sophie turns and looks at her.)

Sophie: You okay?  
Kate: Not really.  
Sophie: Okay what's going on?  
Kate: I just want you to know that. This between us isn't a mistake giving you another chance wasn't a mistake i loved giving you another chance.  
Sophie: Okay. This sounds a lot like a break up.  
Kate: I'm sorry Sophie.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Sophie: You're still in love with Reagan.  
Kate: I am. And i don't want you to think that i.  
Sophie: I don't think that. I mean't what i said that day Kate. If she had walked into the ballroom that day i wouldn't of put up a fight i would of let you walk off 

with her.

Kate: But when she didn't.  
Sophie: Well it would of been kind of hard for her to come and stop the wedding if she was dead.  
Kate: True.  
Sophie: But yeah when she didn't i thought.  
Kate: Sophie i love you.  
Sophie: I know you do.   
Kate: And this marriage wasn't a mistake i'm glad i married you. Not gonna be so glad about the divorce but.  
Sophie: So we can get an annulment.  
Kate: I don't want to act like this marriage didn't exist either. We have the pictures to prove it.

(She laughs at her.)

Sophie: Okay.  
Kate: I just.  
Sophie: No hey. It's okay. I got my second chance with you. Of course i didn't think it would actually take us down the aisle but.   
Kate: You're okay with this.  
Sophie: I am. I'll go down to my lawyer's office tomorrow and file the paperwork.  
Kate: Okay.

(Sophie grabs her in and kisses her knowing this is the last time she's gonna be able to kiss Kate again as their kiss continues she deepens it. Then they pull away 

from each other.)

Sophie: I just wanted to remember you.  
Kate: Okay.  
Sophie: I'll see ya.  
Kate: Okay.

(She moves away from her as she walks out of the room and Kate walks over to her couch and sits down on it as she sits down she looks at her hand and sees her wedding 

ring on it and smiles at it knowing she did the right by ending things with Sophie but knows once the divorce is final she's not sure she's gonna go after Reagan right 

away due to how much she still loves Sophie and knows it's going to take awhile before things get back to normal between them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because yes i had Kate end her marriage to Sophie. It's so sad when a couple i know that Kate and Sophie are end their marriage and as much as i love Kagan that is a lot. But wish they had done a lot more with Kate and Sophie in the show. Anyway. Coming up later today will be the final chapter of this story and then i'll get back to work on Calamity Vs Jesse and finish out that story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the final chapter Disappearance i hope you all enjoy it.

Two months later.

(It's been two months since Reagan and Ryan were both brought back from the dead and since then they've been trying to figure out who brought them back and have had no 

luck in trying to find the person or Persons as little did either Ryan or Reagan know this one person stayed hidden for a reason because he didn't want them 

questioning why they were brought back and then walked off. But known to this Person Mark had seen them and walked off after them not knowing he's being followed Mark 

walked up to him and grabbed him from behind they took him off into shadows so they wouldn't see him. Once he's down Mark turns and looks at him seeing who it is he 

looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: Cameron!

(He looks at him.)

Mark: What the hell are you doing here?  
Cameron: I came to see how Reagan and Ryan were doing?

(Mark looks at him in shock at what he said and realizes whose the one who brought them back.)

Mark: You're the one who brought them back.

(He nods his head at him as Mark let's him go.)

Mark: Why?  
Cameron: I could tell how much everyone missed them and i thought if i could bring back other peoples happiness.  
Mark: You realize how dangerous that is?  
Cameron: I'm aware but i didn't do it alone.  
Mark: Who helped you.  
Cameron: I promised him i wouldn't tell.  
Mark: Why not?  
Cameron: Because his dad's a Texas Ranger.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off as he sees Batwoman land behind them.)

Mark: It's are right Batwoman i didn't mean to scare anyone.

(She walks up to him.)

Batwoman: What's going on?  
Mark: Meet Cameron Spencer.

(She looks at him.)

Batwoman: What's he doing here?  
Mark: He's the one who brought Reagan and Ryan back.

(She looks at him and then down at Cameron.)

Cameron: I realize how dangerous it was.  
Batwoman: So why'd you do it?  
Cameron: I.  
Mark: Come on she's not scary.

(She looks at him as he laughs and Mark helps him up once he's standing he looks at him.)

Mark: Now come on why'd you guys do this?  
Batwoman: Guys?  
Mark: He got help from Walker's son.

(She looks off as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey where are you?  
Mark: Sorry i saw Cameron and wanted to see what the hell he was doing in Gotham.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Mark: I'll be there soon babe.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: Bye.  
Veracity: Bye.

(Then he hangs up and looks at Batwoman.)

Mark: Where you staying?  
Cameron: I just got into the city today i.  
Mark: Go find a hotel and stay there being out on the streets alone at night not the smartest thing.  
Cameron: Okay.  
Mark: You don't need her coming to rescue you do ya?  
Cameron: No. But it's cool to see her in person.  
Mark: Yeah she's better then the Green Arrow.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Batwoman: Oh.  
Mark: And don't even think about it.  
Cameron: What?  
Mark: She's gay.  
Cameron: Oh. Well it's still cool.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Cameron: Okay well i need to find a hotel?  
Mark: I'll give you a lift.  
Cameron: Okay. And it was nice meeting you Batwoman.

(She smiles at him as him and Mark walk off and she takes off still laughing.)

Luke: (Comms) So he's the one who brought them back.  
Batwoman: (Comms) Yes he was.  
Luke: (Comms) Think his parents know?  
Batwoman: (Comms) I doubt it.

(He laughed on the other end as she went back to her rounds before heading back to her place for the rest of the night. After finding out who brought both Reagan and 

Ryan back Mark told Reagan who looked at him and laughed off the shock.)

Reagan: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. I kind of set off some alarms when i grabbed him and Kate showed up so.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: So it wasn't the brightest move okay. But at least she was cool with it.   
Reagan: Yeah. How is she doing after the divorce?  
Mark: She seems to be doing okay. I mean she still loved her and it showed.  
Reagan: Think she'll ever wanna move on again?  
Mark: I doubt it. But with Kate you never know.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: I'm sorry Reagan i know that isn't something you wanted to hear.  
Reagan: It wasn't. But i'm sure we'll get there at some point right?  
Mark: Yeah.

(He grabs her into hug getting her to smile at him. Then they pull away from each other.)

Reagan: So was it just Cam or did someone help him?  
Mark: Emily and Walker's son helped him.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: They do realize how dangerous that was right?  
Mark: They do now.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: How you doing?  
Mark: I'm good. I mean me and Veracity are trying again. But i just don't know.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: It doesn't feel the same.  
Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: She was willing to marry someone she didn't love all in order to keep her bandmates safe well one bandmate.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: Casey was threatening to have Calamity deported.  
Reagan: Aren't her and Beca married?  
Mark: Casey doesn't know that.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway. 

(As they continue to talk Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it and then goes back to their conversation. Over the next 

couple of weeks following that conversation Mark kept getting calls from a number in Canada a number he didn't really known until he answered it.)

Mark: Whoever the hell this better tell me how they got my number.  
Lucifer: Well hello to you too Mark.

(He looks around and sees him there and laughs.)

Mark: You couldn't of just called out my name. You had to call.  
Lucifer: Much more fun this way.  
Mark: What you doing here?  
Lucifer: How's Reagan and Ryan?  
Mark: Their fine and how the hell do you know who Ryan is?

(He looks at him and it hits Mark.)

Mark: You're the one who helped Cameron and August bring them back.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Mark: You do realize how dangerous that was?  
Lucifer: I'm well aware of how dangerous it was. But they came to me and asked.  
Mark: You don't normally do things without there being some sort of catch.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Lucifer what did Cam want in return for Reagan and Ryan being brought back.  
Lucifer: He wanted me to make Matt Casey pay for what he had done to them.  
Mark: Oh god.

(He looks off as he looks at him.)

Mark: And?  
Lucifer: He is sitting the psych ward as we speak.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: You do realize.  
Lucifer: She's known for awhile.  
Mark: And what about her prick of an ex?  
Lucifer: He's to big of an idiot to put two and two together.  
Mark: Doesn't mean he won't go looking.  
Lucifer: Well if he does. Then we'll figure it out. For the time being be happy their both alive.  
Mark: Oh i am. I'm very happy their alive. But the thing is. Their both sets of boys parents aren't to happy with them at the moment.  
Lucifer: I kind of figured that.  
Mark: Okay good. Next time just call out for me. Don't call my phone. It's very weird when someone does that when their right behind you.

(He walks off as he laughs at him. All of this is leading up to two months later over at the Penthouse Mark walks off of the elevator followed by Veracity as they walk 

off they see Mary there pasing back and forth.)

Mark: What's up with you?

(She turns and looks at them.)

Mary: I did something and now i don't know what to do.

(Mark looks at Veracity who walks over to her and gets her to stop pasing.)

Veracity: Okay Mary you're making me dizzy.  
Mary: I'm sorry.  
Veracity: It's okay. What you do?  
Mary: I kissed Angelique.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate who had just walked off of the elevator.)

Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yup.  
Mary: Oh god Kate please don't give me hell.  
Kate: I wasn't.

(She nods her head at her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kate: I'm getting there.  
Mark: You still keeping away from Reagan?  
Kate: I might be. I know i shouldn't be. I mean i did break her heart so it should be the other way around.  
Mark: She still cares about you Kate.  
Kate: I know she does. But after being married to Sophie i just don't feel ready enough to start dating again.  
Mark: You do realize she's not forcing you to get back together Kate.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: How are you and?

(He looks over at her and laughs.)

Mark: We're okay. I mean we're trying but i just don't know.  
Kate: Mark if you're not sure you wanna be with Veracity anymore don't force it.  
Mark: I know that. And she is who i wanna be with.   
Kate: Oh you mean't the whole thing with?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: I know. I can tell it still bother's her too.   
Mark: It's right.   
Kate: I know it's not. But there really isn't anything we can do about it Mark.  
Mark: I'm well aware of that.  
Kate: Okay.

(He smiles at her as Reagan walks off of the elevator Mark seeing them walks over to her and takes his daughter from her and holds her.)

Mark: Hey here's my princess.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her head then pulls way from her.)

Mark: She sleep okay?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: Something wrong with her?  
Mark: She's teething.  
Kate: Oh. That's never fun.  
Mark: Yeah I've heard.

(He shakes his hand getting them to laugh at him.)

Kate: What she do?  
Mark: She bit me.

(She starts laughing at him.)

Mark: And then Reagan did that.  
Reagan: I'm sorry. You're the bone head who put his finger in her mouth.  
Mark: You told me too.

(She walks off laughing at him as Mark continues to hold his daughter. As he continues to hold her she plays with his face and makes a noise getting him to laugh at 

her.)

Mark: You're so funny. You know that.  
RJ: Ga.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: Ga.

(She smiles at him as her kisses her head then pulls away from it as he walks over to them and looks around the penthouse as he gets to them he shows her Veracity and 

she touches her arm getting her to turn and look at her.)

Veracity: Hey cutie.  
Mark: You want Veracity?

(She puts her arms out for her and she takes her from him and holds her getting Mark to smile at her. Then he looks over at Kate whose talking and joking around with 

Reagan then he hears Mary start laughing and sees the look on Veracity's face.)

Mark: What?  
Veracity: Your child just grabbed my boob.

(Mark looks at her and then to Reagan.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Kate: What's going on?  
Mark: My daughter just grabbed your sisters boob and she's still doing it. RJ.

(He grabs her from Veracity and she starts laughing at her face.)

Reagan: She really is your's.  
Mark: I know right. You're not allowed to grab those.

(She continues to laugh as he kisses Veracity's head getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: You're a prev.

(She smiles at him.)

Kate: Prev really?  
Mark: Well at least she's not your suit and grabbing Luke's personal's.

(She looks off as they start laughing at her face.)

Mark: I love you.

(She continues to smile at him as he kisses her head then pulls away from it. As he walks over to the carpet and puts her down onto the couch and then lies her blanket 

down to lie her down onto it once she's lying down on the blanket he puts her toy down and she starts playing with it getting them to laugh at her.)

Kate: You're one hell of a father.  
Mark: I do try.

(Through out the afternoon they continue to talk and joke around as their talking RJ pushes the toy towards Kate and she looks down at it once she has it she grabs it 

up and rolls it away from her as she starts moving towards it Mark seeing it laughs and he continues on with his conversation with Mary and Reagan as his phone goes 

off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it then puts the phone away as he grabs the toy and pushes it towards her and she grabs it and then 

plays with it again. As their dinner continues Mark and Reagan look down at their daughter every now and then and see she's still okay then get back to their 

conversations. Later that night back over at Kate's apartment. Ever since Reagan came back and after her divorce from Sophie Kate offered Reagan her spare bedroom and 

Reagan took. Over in Reagan's room both her and the baby are asleep on her bed with Reagan lying down on the bed asleep RJ is lying down on her stomach also asleep and 

is moving a little in her sleep moving up her mother's stomach. As their both asleep Kate walks into the room and sees them like that and smiles at them then she walks 

over to them and kisses Reagan's forehead then pulls away from it as she kisses the back of the RJ's head as of feeling Kate there big Reagan wakes up and looks at her 

ex.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Kate: Hi.

(She looks at her daughter and smiles at her.)

Kate: She's a cutie when she's asleep.  
Reagan: Yeah. I love her so much Kate.  
Kate: It shows.  
Reagan: You okay?

(Kate kneels next to the bed and looks at her.)

Kate: I'm sorry if I've been so distant lately i just.  
Reagan: No i get it. Kate you just went through a divorce i didn't think you'd bounce back so soon.  
Kate: Yeah i know that. I just. I didn't wanna move on right away.  
Reagan: Sophie!  
Kate: Yeah. I still loved her too much to even think about getting together with someone else. Much less getting back together with you.

(Reagan looks at her and gets upset for her.)

Reagan: You still in love with her?  
Kate: I know this isn't going to answer your question but.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Kate: There's always going to be this big part of me that's always going to love Sophie.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Kate: But in a lot of ways Reagan. There's just as much of me that's just as much in love with you.

(She grabs her hand getting her to smile at her.)

Reagan: I'm not gonna make you get over Sophie right away Kate i'm not like that.  
Kate: Yeah i know that.

(She leans into her and smiles at her.)

Kate: But there is one thing i wanted to ask you.  
Reagan: What's that?  
Kate: Will you go out with me sometime.

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Reagan: Yeah i'd love that.  
Kate: Okay.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Reagan continues to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Reagan: Gotta tell ya.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: I missed that.  
Kate: So did i.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as she looks down at the baby in her ex's arms and smiles at her.)

Reagan: You okay?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Kate: I'm gonna go and let you two continue to sleep.  
Reagan: Okay.

(She smiles at her as she turns and walks out of the room. As she walks out she smiles to herself because she can't believe how lucky she is to have Reagan back in her 

life and is looking forward to what comes next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that final chapter because i just couldn't help but have RJ grab Veracity's boob. Anyway i hope you all enjoyed that chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because there's a lot more drama coming mainly when Kate and Veracity find out that Mark and Reagan slept together.


End file.
